Wish Upon A Falling Star
by Dark Disaster
Summary: Harry gets dragged off to New Orleans with the Dursleys for the summer and once there meets a mysterious red-eyed man. Will Harry finally have an incentive to win the war and survive?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry gets dragged off to New Orleans with the Dursleys for the summer and once there meets a mysterious red-eyed man. Will Harry finally have an incentive to win the war and survive?

A/n: I don't own Harry Potter or X-men. I just borrowed them for a little while. I'm making just a few changes to the Harry Potter timeline. This takes place at the end of 6th year and goes through till the final battle, however Dumbledore never died and therefore Snape never became Headmaster. Also this takes place before Gambit meets Wolverine and is around 22 or 23 years old. Harry is 16 and turning 17 in July.

By the way I have no idea how to write Gambit's accent so I'll do my best.

_Speech: _Harry's thoughts

_**Speech:**_ Parseltongue

Wish Upon a Falling Star

Harry leaned his head against the train window and sighed. _Why can't Dumbledore just let me stay at the school this summer or even at Grimmauld Place? Blood wards are great and all for keeping out Death Eaters and all but they aren't much help against your own family. _

Its not like the Dursleys were extremely abusive per se, but Vernon tended to slap him around if he didn't do something like his uncle wanted but most of the time the Dursleys ignored him and somehow that hurt more than anything else in the world.

_Besides it's easier to slap someone around if they barely get enough to eat and as a result are short and skinny._

Harry snorted at that last thought. Despite being the Boy-Who-Lived and the soon to be Savior of the wizarding world, he was short, barely 5'4" and scrawny. Oh he had muscles and all from playing Quidditch and doing all the chores at the Dursley's, but no one would ever feel intimidated by him that was for sure. Looking around the small train compartment he noticed for the first time that he was alone.

_Wonder where Ron and Hermione ran off to? Probably gone off to make out somewhere without their third wheel interrupting them with dangerous missions. _Harry thought bitterly. Even though Ron and Hermione had said they understood and forgave him for the fiasco at the Ministry last year, the Golden Trio had kind of…drifted apart. Not so much that anyone noticed or commented on it, but they didn't have that same kind of intimacy and closeness that they had until the end of 5th year. _After all it is kind of hard to be friends with someone knowing that he has to either kill or be killed. _Harry felt even more depressed thinking about the prophecy that Dumbledore had been keeping from him. _It is just like him to keep something this important from me just so that I can on being the good little puppet. I bet he thinks that now I know that I either have to kill or be killed I'll work even harder to destroy the Dark Lord and save all of the ungrateful prats out there._ Harry tried to shake himself out the ever growing depressive mood he was falling into. _The sad thing though is that he's probably right._

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Now arriving at Platform nine and three-quarters!" the conductor announced as they pulled into King's Cross station.

"Well, guess its back to another fun summer at the Dursley's." Harry stated to himself sarcastically as he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage where she was sound asleep in it.

Getting off the train and passing through the barrier he saw Hermione and Ron gathered with the rest of the Weasleys and frowned when none of them even looked his way. "I suppose it was too much to ask of them to say good-bye before the summer." Harry mumbled to himself. Then he spotted his aunt and uncle and let his mask fall into place. The meek, quiet mask that he wore whenever around the Dursleys. _Sometimes I think I've spent my whole life wearing masks. It's a wonder the Sorting Hat didn't fight harder to put me in Slytherin. _Harry thought humorlessly to himself as he dragged his things over to his family.

"Well come on then boy. We don't have all day to stand around waiting for you." Uncle Vernon barked glaring at his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon."

They headed to the car and Harry put his things in the trunk before climbing into the backseat next to Dudley who was playing a video game and didn't even look up. Harry stared out the window as he waited until they returned to Number 4 Privet Drive for another long summer break.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Startled from his dozing state Harry looked around in confusion as the car came to a stop, not at Privet Drive like he expected but rather at London's Heathrow Airport.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked his family in surprise.

"For your information boy I received a very high paying assignment with one of Grunning's branch offices in New Orleans in the United States. So we are all going over there until we have to be back towards the end of August so Dudley can finish high school and we can get rid of you with your freaky friends." Vernon responded harshly. "Now get all of our things out of the car so we check our luggage and get through security before our flight." Vernon ordered as Petunia wheeled a luggage cart over so Harry could load everything up as the others just watched him.

Ten hours later the Dursleys and Harry Potter exited the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport and took a taxi to the apartment that Grunnings had rented for their stay in the city. When they got to their new apartment behind Bourbon Street in the French Quarter, Harry unloaded the luggage from the cab and then hauled it up the steps to apartment number 30 on the 4th floor. Looking around he smiled at the tasteful décor and wide open space. There was a rather large living room, a separate dining room, a kitchen, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

"Now listen up boy. I expect you to keep this place sparkling clean and make sure all of the meals are prepared if we don't go out to eat. There is a laundry room downstairs where you can wash all the laundry and you can do all the grocery shopping as well. After that I don't care what you do so long as we don't have to see you and it doesn't involve your freakishness, boy. Do I make myself clear?" Vernon growled at his nephew.

Harry sucked in his breath. This was going to be so much better that living at Privet Drive. He would be able to have his things with him and would be able to get his homework done without having to sneak it out of the cupboard when his family wasn't around. Not only that but he would be able to leave the apartment and go somewhere without the neighbors watching him suspiciously or having the threat of Death Eaters hanging over his head. He still had to do chores, but somehow that paled with the thought of freedom. "I understand Uncle Vernon." Harry said meekly, his eyes downcast so his uncle couldn't see the sudden joy in them.

"Good. Now here's some money so go and get us some take out. I don't care what." Vernon snapped as he pulled some American currency from his wallet handing it to his nephew. "And make sure you bring back the receipt and any change as well."

"Yes, sir."

HPHPHPHPHP

Two weeks later Harry felt he had never been happier in any of the summers he spent with the Dursleys since he went to Hogwarts. As long as he got his chores done the Dursleys didn't care what he did. Vernon was always at work doing whatever he was required to do by the company while Petunia was attempting to spy on the neighbors or going out with the few friends she had managed to acquire in the complex. Dudley on the other hand was of course bullying any of the kids in the complex weaker than he was along with his new posse or wandering the streets attempting to pick up girls.

Harry on the other hand was halfway through his summer homework and reveling in his new found freedom. Luckily he had exchanged some of his wizarding spending money for British pounds at Gringotts before the school year ended so it was no big deal to exchange those pounds for American currency. He finally bought some muggle clothes that actually fit him although he kept them hidden from his relatives and he wandered throughout the French Quarter whenever he was done with chores. He actually got to eat full meals while he was out and surprisingly he found himself enjoying looking through museums and bookstores. _Must be because Hermione isn't there to force me into doing anything and then prattling on non-stop about every little detail she knows. _Harry thought bitterly to himself.

He knew that the American wizarding community was set up a lot differently than the British one and found that here wizards and witches mixed freely with muggles even if the muggles didn't know it. _That accounts for all of the voodoo shops here on Bourbon Street_. Harry thought to himself even as he exited one such shop, this one run by a muggle.

"Of course this means that the small magic community here is more knowledgeable about how to dress like muggles." Harry murmured quietly to himself thinking about the various and odd outfits some of the people he knew had come up with. Harry himself had no fears of being recognized by the magic community as he had discovered, quite by accident, something that managed to very effectively hide his famous scar: liquid foundation. _I guess living with Aunt Petunia has been somewhat worthwhile. After all those years watching to her trying to cover up the imperfections on her face I finally see her put on foundation and then I manage to deduce that it could cover up my scar. It is hard to cover it with glamours but muggle makeup? No one would think of something like that. _

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry jerked awake shaking and a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "Sirius." Harry breathed out softly as he sat up in bed. "Wonder what time it is." Harry asked aloud trying to push the nightmare out of his mind. His bedside clock told him it was 10:30 pm. Harry sat in bed a few minutes longer before making up his mind and threw on a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt along with a pair of Nike sneakers. Sighing he tucked his wallet into his pocket and stealthily snuck out of his room and out the apartment. _It's not like the Dursleys could hear me leave over Vernon's snoring. _Harry thought sarcastically once he left the apartment complex.

"What to do now?" he questioned himself rhetorically as he headed towards Bourbon Street.

A few minutes later Harry was sitting at a bar, a bottle of Coke in his hand as he examined the dimly lit club. A singer was on the small stage off to the side and there were people dancing on the floor in front of the stage. _Hah, as if you could call that dancing. It is more like sex with clothes on. _Harry thought rather bitterly to his own surprise. _Well it is not like I can go around dating or even have a one night stand with someone when all they are going to do is run and tell the Daily Prophet for their 15 minutes of fame._ Harry sighed as he looked around again. It seemed that all the people in his life either wanted to be around him to bask in his reflected glory or to lambast him as he once again fell out of public grace. _Well fuck them._ Harry thought before his eyes fell on the back tables.

There were several people gambling at the tables but what caught Harry's attention was the man at the table directly in his line of view. The man had shoulder length copper brown hair, black eyes and was wearing a brown trench coat over a black silk shirt. The strangest thing though in Harry's mind was that his eyes had a ring of red around them that seemed to glow especially when he did strange tricks with the deck of cards he was dealing. The red-eyed man was apparently winning the game and Harry thought it had something to do with the strange energy he was giving off. Not magic yet certainly not normal. _Oh well._ _I suppose everyone has their secrets._ Harry thought wandering out of the bar and heading back towards the apartment.

HPHPHPHP

Surprisingly Harry found himself coming back to the bar where the red-eyed man was several nights in a row. To Harry although the man was attractive and mysterious going to the bar also helped Harry avoid the nightmares that always seemed to plague his sleep. _With the amount of sleep I've been getting, or rather not getting, the bags under my eyes will be the least of my worries. _Harry grimaced as he looked at his reflection in the mirror before heading out once more.

As Harry took what he was now beginning to think of as his usual seat and usual drink at the bar he noticed that his red-eyed dealer wasn't at his normal table. Feeling slightly disappointed and not knowing why, he finished the last of his Coke and was contemplating leaving when someone spoke to him.

"Are ya havin' a good time then mon ami?"

Surprised Harry turned to his left and saw the red eyed man comfortably sprawled atop one of the bar stools. "What do you mean?"

"Every time I see ya, ya be sittin' 'ere drinkin' Coke 'n watchin' me deal. I just wondered if ya enjoyed yourself." The man said as he sipped his own drink and watched Harry.

"Oh, sorry if I bothered you. I liked watching you do your tricks with the cards and its funny watching the reactions of the people you seem to beat. Plus it keeps the nightmares away." Harry replied, though the last part was merely a whisper as he stared distantly over the tables.

The man studied Harry for a long moment without speaking, and then he tossed the rest of his drink back and held out his hand. "Da name be Gambit."

Harry looked at his outstretched hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it. "My name's Harry." He replied but didn't give out his last name. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone named Gambit before."

Gambit smirked causing Harry's pulse to race for a moment. "I like ta think it be unique."

Harry smiled. "I'm pretty sure that it is."

"Have ya played cards before?" Gambit asked talking hold of Harry's hand and more or less dragging him over to what Harry referred to as the red-eyed man's table.

"Ah, no not really." _Unless you count Exploding Snap as a card game. _

"Im goin' ta teach ya then. Let's start with poker." This was accompanied by another one of those smirks that made Harry feel like there were butterflies in his stomach.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"So what brings ya ta New 'Awlins?" Gambit drawled one night while attempting to teach Harry blackjack.

"Oh I'm spending the summer here as my uncle is on an assignment for his company." Harry responded absently as he studied his hand. _Hmmm…a King of clubs and a 4 of hearts. _"Hit."

Gambit dealt him another card and then looked at him for a moment. "How old are ya 'Arry?"

Harry looked up suddenly shy. "Umm 16 but I'll be 17 in about 5 weeks."

Gambit looked a little startled and then smirked as he lay down his cards. "Tha' be 20 fo' the dealer. What ya got 'Arry?"

Looking at the card Gambit dealt him, Harry grinned. "21." He stated proudly laying down the King, 4 and newly received 7.

Gambit threw back his and laughed which made Harry's breath catch in his throat. _What on Earth is wrong with me?_

"C'mon 'Arry let's go somewhere." Gambit said standing up and offering Harry his hand.

HPHPHPHPHP

A/n: There's the first chapter of Wish Upon a Falling Star. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Will you keep me safe?

An: I don't either Harry Potter or X-Men. So here's the second part of the story. I think this might end up with around 4 or 5 chapters. Please review and let me know what you think.

Warning: Sexual situations between two men. Don't like it, don't read.

Wish Upon a Falling Star

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry laughed at Gambit as the two slowly ambled down Bourbon Street.

"Tha' wasn't very nice, 'Arry." Gambit pouted at Harry.

"Yeah but I still say you are a cheater. What with your magic tricks and all." Harry laughed at the face Gambit made at his accusations.

"Now, now 'Arry ya can't just go makin' false statements 'bout everyone ya meet." Gambit scolded lightly even as moved closer to Harry.

Harry shivered at how close Gambit was to him. _What would he say if he knew all I wanted to do was kiss him?_ "But I think in your case I can make those statements especially since you are so unique." Harry said laughing as he threw Gambit's earlier words in his face.

Gambit, if it was even possible, stepped closer to him and lightly ran his fingertips down the side of Harry's face. "Ya should do that more often 'Arry." He said softly never taking his eyes off of Harry.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched Gambit wide-eyed. "Wh-, What do you mean?" He stuttered, surprised.

"Laugh. It makes ya eyes even brighter." Gambit said still running his fingers over Harry's face. Then suddenly he pulled away and grabbed Harry's hand before pulling him to a nearby street café. "Let's get some coffee, my treat."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry hummed softly to himself as he finished folding and putting away his relatives' laundry. _I'm glad we came to New Orleans. I've never had anything that I really looked forward to the way I look forward to seeing Gambit again. _A soft smile spread over Harry's face as he thought about the Cajun dealer that he was hanging out with. _I wish I wasn't Harry Potter and I could just stay here with him. _The smile disappeared as he thought about the prophecy again. _Then again he probably isn't even gay._

"Boy! Get over here." Vernon shouted.

Harry rushed into the living room where his uncle stood with a piece of paper and his wallet in hand. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Go find a grocery store and pick up the food that's on Petunia's list." Vernon growled out, scowling at his nephew. Even though he had rarely seen the boy so far he was still not pleased to have the freak under the same roof as his nice and normal family.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said and hurried out the door with the list and the money his uncle handed him. Scowling at the amount of groceries on the list Harry was wondering how on Earth he was going to be able to cart all that food back to the apartment with only his backpack and two arms.

"This is just bloody great." Harry snarled as he stared at the shelf in front of him. He had managed to get everything on the list except for the box of tea that Aunt Petunia wanted. That would be because the box was on a shelf that was just out of reach for his short frame. Harry glared at the box. _Seriously who puts the tea on the shelf that only a giant can reach._

"'Arry is tha' ya?"

Harry turned at the familiar drawl that always made his blood heat up. He turned around and sure enough there was Gambit standing behind him with a basket on his arm and the familiar trench coat on over jeans and a plain white button up.

"Oh Gambit what are you doing here?" Harry said surprised and then felt stupid at the question he just asked.

Gambit chuckled at the cute picture a blushing Harry made. "I just came to pick up a few things. My refrigerator is a little on the empty side. Did you need help?" He asked gesturing at the shelf that seemed to taunt Harry's height.

"Yes," Harry ground out turning to glare at the innocent shelf that held the tea boxes, "They seem to design shelves with the conception that everyone is 5 foot seven or taller."

Gambit laughed again as he leaned over Harry and picked up the box that Harry indicated.

Harry stopped breathing for a moment at the feel of Gambit's muscled body pressed against his back.

"Oh, ah thanks." He managed to stutter out after a moment.

"What's all the food fo' 'Arry?" Gambit questioned looking at the loaded shopping cart that Harry was pushing as they headed toward the registers.

"Oh my Uncle and cousin eat a lot of food at each meal and between meals as well. This will probably last a week and a half or two." Harry said as the cashier rang up his purchases.

Before Harry could panic trying to find a way to carry all of the bags back to the apartment, Gambit scooped up half of the bags in addition to his two bags. "Let me help ya carry these back ta your place if ya don't mind me knowing where ya 're staying." Gambit said softly watching Harry.

Harry blushed slightly under Gambit's gaze before turning and collecting the rest of the bags. "Sure. Thanks for the help." He said as they headed out of the store.

As they reached the fourth floor of the apartment building Harry suddenly paused. "Ah, maybe you should wait outside while bring in the groceries Gambit. My relatives really don't like me bringing people inside." Harry said not meeting Gambit's eyes.

"Okay 'Arry. Don't worry I'll wait right 'ere." Gambit said slowly, studying the way Harry suddenly seemed to shrink in on himself before he entered the apartment.

"It's about time you got back here boy! Make sure you start working on dinner, Dudley's hungry and I don't want him to starve because of your laziness!" Vernon shouted at Harry as he brought the first load of bags into the kitchen.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied before hurrying outside to relieve Gambit of the rest of his bags.

"'Arry…" Gambit started to say when Harry came out of the apartment.

"Sorry Gambit I have to finish some chores." He said without looking at Gambit and attempting to take the rest of the bags.

Gambit's hand closed around Harry's wrist and yanked him close while the other hand went under Harry's chin and forced him to look at him. "'Arry, meet me outside the bar at 10 tonight, alright?" Gambit told him.

Harry nodded. "Okay Gambit."

"Good. See ya tonight then." Gambit said before pressing a swift kiss to Harry's wrist before turning and heading down the stairs.

Harry stared shocked after Gambit. _Did he just kiss me? _Harry suddenly smiled as he headed towards the kitchen to carry out his uncle's demand. All of a sudden he couldn't stop smiling even when his uncle banished him to his room without supper. _Maybe there is hope after all._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At ten minutes till ten p.m. Harry snuck out of the apartment and headed towards what Harry affectionately called 'their' bar. After the little incident in the hallway this afternoon Harry decided that it couldn't hurt to dress up nicely tonight. So he had put on a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a form fitting button up shirt. He rolled up the cuffs of the sleeves and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't got it cut in a while so it was getting long, though thankfully the length helped tame his hair a little bit. Harry shifted nervously from foot to foot. _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? _His stomach let out a growl from not eating anything since lunch time. _Hmm…maybe I can convince Gambit to stop somewhere for a quick bite?_

"Hungry, _cheri_?" Gambit asked chuckling as he slipped up next to Harry.

Jumping slighting from surprise at Gambit's sudden appearance, Harry managed to squeak out a yes.

"Good, me too. Let's go grab a bite to eat first, then we go somewhere fun, yeah?" Gambit said.

"Sounds like a plan."

After eating at a small restaurant, Harry followed Gambit as he led them into a club with a line of people outside in front of a couple of bouncers. Harry expected Gambit to stand in line; however they bypassed the line and headed straight for the bouncers. After a few whispered words Gambit led Harry into the club. Harry examined the club in detail as he had never been inside one, being underage and all. There was a bar to the back of the room with several people gathered around drinking and socializing with one another. The rest of the floor was wide open, dimly lit and facing a stage where there was a DJ playing music. The dance floor was crowded, but Gambit tugged Harry out onto the floor shoving their way through when necessary.

"Dance wit' me, 'Arry." Gambit said as he pulled Harry close. Harry nodded and swayed to the beat following Gambit's lead as he remembered his previous disastrous dance experience at the Yule Ball.

Harry didn't know why, but for probably the first time in his life Harry felt safe dancing with Gambit. It could be the way that his broad shoulders and strong arms seemed to push away the rest of the world or the way that Gambit's eyes darkened and he growled when some random guy tried to grope Harry. Smiling, Harry was unprepared for Gambit to wrap an arm around his waist, pull him close and start placing tiny butterfly kisses over his face.

"Come back wit' me ta my apartment, 'Arry." Gambit said as he gently leaned down and kissed the side of Harry's neck.

Harry was silent for a moment and didn't know what to say. _Do I really want to go off and sleep with someone I've only known for a month and a half?_ But then Harry knew the answer as he let Gambit guide them out of the bar and down the street to the where ever Gambit lived. _After all he's really the only person that has cared about me without knowing Harry Potter. To him maybe I am just Harry._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry moaned as Gambit thrust his tongue into his mouth and kissed him hard, dominating him. Gambit pulled off Harry's shirt as he guided them towards his bedroom. Harry ran his hands up and down Gambit's back as he tried unsuccessfully to pull off his shirt. Gambit chuckled and pulled back just far enough so he could pull off his shirt and then pushed Harry backwards onto the bed. Harry moaned as Gambit continued placing kisses on his neck and collarbone while using one hand to lightly pinch Harry's nipples.

"Oh! Gambit!" Harry cried throwing his back as Gambit bit down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Like that _cher_?" Gambit asked huskily as he let his hands roam up and down Harry's chest and lightly stroking his abs, while rocking his hips forward.

Harry let out another strangled cry when he felt Gambit's jean covered erection coming into contact with his own. _I never thought it would be another guy that made me feel like this. _"Ga—Gambit please!" Harry arching his own hips for more pleasure.

Gambit smirked down at him and pulled back before he quickly undid the button and zipper on Harry's jeans and pulling them off completely.

Harry blushed feeling vulnerable, his boxers his only dubious protection from Gambit's penetrating gaze.

Gambit leaned forward so his whole body was covering Harry and he was supported on his forearms as he lowered his forehead so it touched Harry's own. "'ave ya ever done this 'afore?" Gambit questioned Harry softly.

Harry blushed harder and averted his gaze from Gambit's suddenly glowing red ones. "N-no. I've never been with anyone before." At that admission Harry squeezed his eyes shut sure that Gambit was going to toss him out the apartment.

However his eyes shot open at Gambit's husky chuckle and the feel of his lips against his neck.

"Shh, 'Arry. Don' worry, Remy take care a ya." Gambit said as he bit down on the other side of Harry's neck.

"Remy?" Harry questioned looking down at Gambit even as kisses were trailed over his chest.

"Aye. Tha' be my real name although I prefer ta be called Gambit. This time thoug' I wanna hear ya scream my real name when I come in ya." Remy growled out as he pressed his lips fiercely to Harry's while yanking his boxers off.

Harry blushed at Remy's pronouncement and then his eyes glazed over as he watched Remy climb off the bed to remove his own jeans and grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table. His eyes glazed over when he saw Gambit's heavy erection for the first time. "No underwear is pretty risqué don't you think?" Harry breathlessly asked as Gambit settled his naked body over Harry's own.

Remy didn't respond as he had moved down Harry's body and swiftly took Harry's cock into his mouth.

"Remy!" Harry cried out at the feel of Gambit's mouth and tried to buck up into the warmth, but Gambit's hands on his hips prevented any movement. Harry could only moan at the feelings Remy was causing.

"How was that _cher_?" Remy asked as he released Harry's cock and leaning up to place another kiss on his lips.

"Felt good." Harry replied before he tensed at the feeling of a cold, wet finger circling his pucker.

"Relax, 'Arry. I want ta make this good fo' ya." Gambit coaxed as he kissed Harry.

Letting out a deep breath Harry moaned as he felt Gambit's finger slip into his ass. Gambit kissed along the side of his neck, across his collarbone and down his chest even as he wiggled two fingers into Harry's ass. "Ah _cher_ you feel so tight around my fingers and I can' wait ta feel ya around my cock." Remy murmured against Harry's bellybutton, where he flicked his tongue in and out while pushing a third finger into Harry's asshole.

Harry just let a series of needy moans and sighs as a response to Remy's words since he was too busy pushing back onto Remy's fingers because they felt so fucking good.

Finally, Gambit deemed him suitably prepared and pulled his fingers out of Harry's hole. "'re ya sure 'bout this _cher_? Remy don' mind waiting fo' ya." Gambit asked looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry, his ass feeling empty from the loss of Remy's fingers, stared back up at Gambit. "I am absolutely sure that I want you to be the first to take me." Harry replied sincerely, only a hint of a blush on his face.

Gambit smiled at Harry's words and then pulled back to place a pillow under Harry before spreading a handful of lube over his leaking cock. "Try ta relax _cher._ It is goin' ta hurt at first, but Remy make ya feel good." Gambit said as he kissed Harry before he positioned the head of his cock at Harry's entrance.

Harry nodded and then stiffened as he felt the head of Gambit's cock insistently push in to his virgin ass. Remy was so big that he didn't know if it was actually possible for him to fit inside his ass. "Remy, it hurts."

Gambit stilled for a moment and ran his hands up and down Harry's sides. "It's okay _cher._ Almost ther' 'n then Remy make ya scream his name." Gambit soothed him while gently stroking Harry's cock before gently sliding the rest of his cock into Harry's ass.

Suddenly Harry threw back his head, arched his back and cried out. "Remy! Do..do that again!" He didn't know what Gambit hit inside of him but it felt amazing. The pain he first felt as Remy stretched his ass around his cock disappeared making him drown in pleasure.

Gambit moaned as he was surrounded by Harry's warmth and tight, though no longer virgin, ass. Pulling out until only the head of his cock was in Harry's ass, Gambit surged forward making sure he hit Harry's prostate every chance he got.

Harry cried out again and again as Remy slammed into him over and over again. He had never really given sex a second thought but he enjoyed the way Remy's cock filled his ass and the way Remy's muscled arms wrapped around him, protecting him. He clawed at Remy's back with every thrust and wrapped his legs around Remy's waist so his cock could go even deeper, driving Harry further into the pleasure that Remy was giving him. "Remy! I'm so cl…close!" Harry cried out as one of Remy's thrusts slammed hard into that bundle of nerves that made him scream.

"Then come fo' me, 'Arry. I wanna hear ya cry out my name as ya cum fo' me." Gambit breathlessly replied as he reached between them to tug on Harry's cock even as he thrust harder into Harry.

Harry couldn't stop himself as he arched his back and screamed. "REMY!" The muscles in his ass clenched even tighter around Remy's cock as Harry's orgasm hit him.

Remy growled at the feel of Harry spurting his cum between their chests and the tightening of his ass. He managed three more thrusts before his orgasm hit him and he filled Harry's ass with his own cum.

Harry panted, trying to regain his breath as he ran his hand soothing over Gambit's back.

Gambit managed to push himself off of Harry and head to the bathroom where he quickly wet a washcloth and returned to his lover.

"Mmmm…that feels nice." Harry moaned softly as Gambit gently cleaned off the cum from their chests.

"I don' want ya ta be sticky when we sleep," Gambit offered before slipping a finger into Harry's asshole. "However I want ya ta fall asleep wit' my cum in ya ass." Gambit wiggled his finger around a moment before pulling out, laying on his back and arranging Harry so that he lay on his with his head and arms resting on Gambit's chest.

Harry smiled sleepily, liking the fact that Remy marked him as belonging to Remy. _I've never felt so loved in my life._ With that thought Harry pressed a kiss to Gambit's chest and fell asleep.

Gambit looked down at the beautiful teenager that was sleeping on his chest and smiled. _I wonder if I can convince him ta stay wit' me?_

HPHPHPHPHPHP

A/n: There is chapter 2 for you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. It makes me happy. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before the weekend. ---Dark Disaster


	3. Too good to be true

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review! It makes me smile. Also check out the poll on my profile to vote for additional pairings.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own either Harry Potter or X-Men. If I did Gambit would be locked in my closet and I wouldn't share him.

"speech": character's talking

_Speech: _character's thoughts

Too Good to Be True

HPHPHPHPHPHP

For the first time during the summertime with the Dursleys Harry woke up feeling warm, safe and without being yelled at. He had his head pillowed on Gambit's chest with Gambit's arms wrapped tightly around him. _Hmmm…I wonder what Gambit would like for breakfast? Breakfast??!! The Dursleys! Shit!_ With that terrifying thought Harry wiggled out from Gambit's arms and rushed around the room trying to put on all his clothes at once.

"_Cher?_ What's the hurry?" Gambit asked worriedly as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I have to get back to the apartment or my uncle's going to kill me!" Harry exclaimed finally getting all his clothes on. "I'll try and come see you tonight." He said as he pressed a quick kiss to Gambit's lips before racing out the door.

Gambit just sat in bed slightly confused at what just happened. _I wonder…_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry finally paused in his headlong rush just outside the apartment door. _Please Merlin let them still be sleeping. _As quietly as possible Harry unlocked the door and tried to sneak inside without anyone the wiser.

Thanks to Harry's infamous luck, however, this was not to be.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gambit ducked around the corner of the hallway when he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming out of the apartment Harry was staying in. _No wonder 'Arry was buying so much food if this is what his uncle and cousin look like!_

"I can't believe the nerve of that freak! After all we do for him and he can't even do a few chores to earn his keep!" Vernon raged as they walked down the hall. "Petunia darling I really wish you would have let me drown the little freak when he first appeared on our doorstep!"

"I know dear. But this is the last year we'll ever have to put up with him again. I won't stand for him ruining our perfect life with his freakishness anymore! That headmaster of his can deal with the boy from now on." Petunia said viciously as they passed Gambit.

_They better not be talkin' 'bout my 'Arry._ Gambit thought with narrowed eyes as he watched the Dursleys head downstairs.

Once he was sure they were gone Gambit slipped down the hallway towards Harry's apartment. He knocked twice and upon receiving no answer he quickly picked the lock. _Piece o' cake._

"'Arry,'re ya in 'ere?" Gambit called out softly. He stiffened when he felt Harry's pain coming in waves from the behind locked bedroom door. He quickly picked the lock and stopped short at what he saw.

For the first time Gambit felt like he wanted to kill someone. Harry was curled up in a fetal position on the small twin bed. His shirt had been removed but only because someone had used a belt to whip his back. His arms were sliced and bleeding heavily from where someone had slashed him with a knife. Not only that but his breath was coming in short, shallow pants as though he couldn't breathe properly.

Gambit hurried over to the bed and lightly touched his shoulder feeling sad when Harry flinched back and tried to curl tighter into a ball. ""Arry? It's me, Gambit." He was slightly surprised when upon hearing his voice Harry uncurled himself and reached for Gambit.

"Gambit…my head hurts." Harry moaned.

"Hold on 'Arry. I'm gonna get ya out of 'ere. I'm gonna pick ya up now. Hold ya breath 'cuz its gonna hurt, _cher._" Gambit said placing his arm under the back of Harry's knees and the other behind his shoulders. "Ready?"

Harry nodded once and closed his eyes. He nearly screamed as Gambit picked him up jostling his injured body and headed out of the apartment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. _Oh that's right Gambit took me out of the apartment after Vernon beat the shit out of me. _Harry shifted around trying to catalogue his injuries. He was lying on his stomach, which was good since his back hurt the most. On the other hand his ribs ached making it hurt every time he took a deep breath and his head gave off a dull ache.

"'Arry 'ow 're ya feelin'?" Gambit asked quietly as he entered the room.

"It could be worse." Harry said flippantly, but not meeting Gambit's eyes.

Gambit frowned slightly before setting the tray down that he was carrying. "Alright lets get ya sittin' up so ya can eat breakfast." Gambit said helping Harry into a sitting position with his back cushioned with a mountain of pillows. Then he placed the tray containing breakfast on Harry's lap before settling down next to him on the bed.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw that Gambit brought him breakfast in bed. He quickly pressed a kiss to Gambit's cheek as a thank you before devouring the delicious breakfast prepared for him. Gambit watched his lover with sad eyes when Harry seemed so excited about a little thing like breakfast in bed.

Harry sighed with pleasure once he finished breakfast and leaned back slightly so he could look at Gambit without putting pressure on his back. "Thanks for breakfast, Gambit." Harry said smiling shyly at his older lover.

Gambit paused for a second like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. "Come on _cher _lets get ya cleaned up." He said with a playful leer on his face.

Harry blushed a bright tomato red before holding out his arms so Gambit could pick him up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After their very pleasant shared bath and with Harry's ribs, back and arms freshly bandaged the two men settled on the couch for what Harry just knew was going to be a very uncomfortable but entirely necessary interrogation.

Gambit lightly massaged Harry's shoulders before taking a deep breath. "'Arry why did ya uncle beat ya?"

Harry sighed and snuggled closer to Gambit. _No one has ever known every little detail about my life with the Dursleys. Do I really want to tell him all of the sordid details? _But in the end there really was only one option. "Its been like this ever since I came to live with the Dursleys after my parents were murdered…." Harry told Gambit about the huge amount of daily chores, the daily beatings and the extra ones that came when he didn't finish his chores, the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley's hand-me-downs, the insults and his despair that maybe they were right that he was nothing but a worthless freak. By the time he finished retelling everything that had happened at the Dursleys household Harry shivered lightly in fear. Afraid that Gambit was going to dump him on the curb for being a worthless freak.

Gambit could feel the fear of rejection in Harry so he gathered up his lover and carried him back to the bed before making sure that Harry was tightly tucked to his side while he placed tiny kisses on his face. "Wha' made ya relatives call ya a freak fo'? 'Re ya a mutant too?" Gambit asked thinking that would be the only thing that would scare the Dursleys into beating their only nephew senseless.

"A mutant? Are you a mutant Gambit?" Harry asked looking surprised at his red eyed man.

Gambit paused before nodding. His lover might feel more comfortable admitting it if he knew that Gambit was one and wouldn't judge him. "Watch 'Arry." Gambit pulled out one of his trademark cards and made it glow with kinetic energy before letting it explode at a safe distance from the two lovers.

Harry stared in amazement at Gambit. "That was bloody amazing!" Harry exclaimed.

"So wha's ya power _cher?_" Gambit asked.

Harry ducked his head and considered Gambit's question. _Did mutants count as muggles? No one ever mentioned whether telling a mutant is considered a breach of the Statue of Secrecy or not. _"I'm not exactly a mutant, Gambit. I'm a wizard." _There I said it and now I just need to wait for Gambit to start laughing his head off. _

"Is tha' like voodoo magic, black magic?" Gambit asked slightly surprised at Harry's revelation.

Harry shook his head emphatically. "No it's more along the line of waving a wand and saying an incantation to do something. We even have wands, robes and pointy hats." Harry said brightly trying to hide his fear that Gambit would abandon him for being a freak.

_My poor cher. He's so 'fraid tha' I'm gonna leave him jus' 'cause he isn't "normal" o' a mutant._ Gambit pulled Harry closer to his body. "I believe ya _cher. _Could I see ya do some magic _cher. _I always wanted ta see some real magic._" _Gambit questioned softly.

Harry looked ecstatic that Gambit believed him and then crestfallen when he realized he wasn't allowed to do magic until his seventeenth birthday which was still a week away. "I can't perform magic outside of school until I turn seventeen in a week. But if I get my stuff from the Dursleys I can show you my school books and potions ingredients." Harry suggested brightly, desperately trying to prove to Gambit that he wasn't just crazy or lying.

"Shhhh _cher_ Remy understand. Wha' do ya need from ya apartment? Plane ticket, suitcase, clothes?" Gambit asked planning on going back to the Dursleys and paying a little visit to Harry's whale-like relatives.

"Ummm…mostly just my trunk which is in the bedroom I was in, Hedwig's cage and I think that's it. My uncle has the return tickets which Grunnings bought in advance. I think he keeps them in his top dresser drawer." Harry said.

"Good. Gambit go an' get ya things 'n ya plane ticket 'cause ya 're stayin' wit' me the rest o' the summer." Gambit replied climbing out of bed.

"Gambit you don't have to let me stay here out of pity." Harry said picking at the covers.

Gambit sighed and vowed he was going to get his revenge on those pathetic excuses for human beings when he got the chance. "Remy don' wan' ya stayin' 'ere out o' pity. Remy wan' ya 'ere 'cause ya my beautiful _cher_ 'n I can' 'ave my lover livin' wit' those disgustin' relatives o' yours." Gambit replied tucking Harry in tightly under the covers. "Now ya get some sleep 'n then we go out ta eat later, alright?"

Harry nodded sleepily and leaned up to kiss Gambit before he lay back down on the bed.

Gambit smiled at the adorable picture Harry made in his bed before turning around and heading out the apartment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gambit looked around the small bedroom checking to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything that belonged to Harry. He had placed the book entitled _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi and Where to Find Them_ in the trunk and added some of the clothes he found lying around. The cage that held a beautiful snowy white owl, whom Gambit assumed was Hedwig, on top of the trunk after he told the owl to find Harry. Gambit was slightly surprised before the owl (nodded?!!) at him before taking off through the open window. _Maybe magical owls 're smarter tha' normal owls?_ He dragged the two things into the living room before heading into the master bedroom. He quickly found Harry's passport, return plane ticket and what was probably meant to be an emergency fund. _Hmmm…70 bucks. Tha' be 'nough ta treat my 'Arry out ta a lovely dinner 'n some wonderful birthday presents. After all it's the least these pigs ca' do fo' my 'Arry._ Gambit pocketed all three things before sauntering out to the living room to await the return of Harry's "beloved" relatives.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vernon Dursley smiled to himself. It had been a good day today. First he got to really beat that freakish nephew of his and then he made several advantageous sales for Grunnings earning a nice commission for himself. He had bought a new dress for Petunia that she had been looking at and a brand new video game system for his precious Dudders. Then he was going to go home, beat the boy some more before taking out his nice and normal family to dinner. The boy could starve for all he cared. The other freaks probably didn't even know they had left the country. It would serve them right if he left the freak here….Vernon paused mid-stride before a very evil grin spread across his face. Why not leave the boy here? He would be 17 before the end of summer and he thought he vaguely remembered something about freaks being considered adults at 17. He could always say that the boy ran away on his birthday and they hadn't seen him since even though they called the police and everything. It was a perfect idea for getting rid of the little freak and serves him right! Vernon continued back towards the apartment with a spring in his step and whistling a merry tune as he indulged himself in fantasies about what life would be like now that they wouldn't have to worry about anyone discovering their freak of a nephew.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vernon had met Petunia as she was entering the apartment lobby from a shopping trip with her friends and on the way up to their apartment he told her about his plans for the boy. She too could hardly contain her glee at the prospect of a freak-less life and because of this unanticipated joy the two Dursleys didn't notice their guest until they were in the living room with the door shut behind them. Petunia turned around screamed at the sight of a brown haired demonic eyed man lounging on her couch. "Who the hell are you?" She screeched drawing Vernon's attention to the man as well.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment? Get out before I call the police and have them arrest you for breaking and entering!" Vernon shouted his pudgy face turning an angry shade of purple.

"That would no' be a good idea _mon amis. _'Cause if ya did tha' then Gambit be forced ta tell 'em 'bout the abuse ya did ta ya nephew." Gambit lazily replied from his sprawled out position.

Vernon and Petunia paled before running to check the smallest bedroom. To their surprise the little freak wasn't there.

"Ya won't find 'Arry in there 'cause I took 'im away from ya disgusting pigs." Gambit growled out.

Vernon whipped around, enraged at the audacity of this freak. "Now see here. You can't just break into respectable people's homes and threaten them without paying the consequences!" Vernon bellowed.

Gambit was off of the couch in a flash and had Vernon slammed up against the wall of the apartment. "Now listen 'ere real well the two o' ya." Gambit growled glaring at Petunia as well. "This is 'ow it's gonna be. "Arry is stayin' wit' me the rest o' the summer. When it's time fo' ya ta go back 'ome I'll bring 'Arry ta the airport so he can catch the flight. Then the two o' ya 're gonna take him ta a nice 'otel until he has ta go back ta school. Do ya understand me? 'Cause if I 'ear tha' ya didn't listen ta me there is gonna be a shit load of trouble fo' ya fools." Gambit snarled out.

Vernon trying to reassert his authority in the face of this demonic man that broke into their home asked, "And how do you think you can enforce what we do or don't do with our freak of a nephew?"

Gambit smirked; he had been waiting for the man shaped walrus to ask that. With his left forearm against Vernon's throat his right hand held up five glowing poker cards. "See these cards _mon ami_?" Vernon nodded slightly. Gambit tossed the cards at the couch and the two Dursleys screamed when it blew up. "Now then. Ya agree ta Gambit's terms?" The Dursleys stared in fear at this aggressive red eyed freak before quickly nodding; anything to get rid of this psycho that had broken into their apartment. "Good see ya in a month o' so." Gambit whistled as he sauntered out of the apartment leaving behind two stunned and frightened adults.

Gambit grinned as he retrieved Harry's things from where he stashed them before heading back to his apartment and his beautiful lover.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gambit stared at the sight of Harry sprawled out asleep in his bed. _Remy think dis be one o' the few times Remy been happy in his life._ Quickly stripping down to his boxers Gambit climbed into bed and pulled Harry close to him without waking him. _We gonna 'ave a late dinner I think. _

Several hours later Harry slowly woke up, the second time he felt warm, safe and loved that summer. He lifted his head up from Gambit's chest and just watched his lover sleep for a while. _Thank you Merlin for bringing me to New Orleans and meeting Gambit. I know this is the first summer since I started Hogwarts that I have felt deliriously happy. _

Grinning he felt he ought to show Gambit how grateful he was for making him so happy. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was still sitting on the nightstand and carefully scooted down the bed until he was positioned between Gambit's legs. He carefully tugged down his boxers just enough so that Gambit's cock and balls were exposed, without waking up Gambit and shimmied out of his own. He coated the fingers of his right hand and brought them around to his entrance as he carefully inserted one finger in his ass. He bit his lip so as not to wake Gambit up while he stretched himself until he had three fingers up his ass. Then with his fingers still in his ass, Harry leaned forward so he could gently suck on Gambit's fat cock. Harry looked up when Gambit moaned and spread his legs a little bit but didn't fully wake. Harry grinned slightly before pulling off with a pop and slicked up Gambit's cock with lube and removed his fingers from where they were fucking his ass. Then he carefully straddled the older man and positioned the head of Gambit's cock at his entrance. Holding himself in place he then said, "Remy love wake up."

Gambit lazily opened his eyes and it took him a second to realize what was going on before Harry let his body drop onto Gambit's erection. Harry shrieked in a combination of pain and pleasure while Gambit groaned at the feeling of being encased in tight heat and he reached up to grip Harry's hips. Slowly, so as not to hurt his ribs too much, Harry bounced up and down on the thick cock filling him and brushing against that spot that drove him wild. Gambit just watched his little lover take pleasure from his cock and helped him to move without hurting his ribs.

"Ya feel so good 'round my cock baby." Gambit moaned thrusting up sharply into Harry.

Harry screamed as Gambit hit his prostate before stiffening as his orgasm hit him shooting his cum over his chest and abs.

Gambit quickly moved to his knees while cradling Harry so the whip marks on his back didn't get pressed down into the mattress and then he thrust harshly into Harry's ass several times before he released his load into his lover.

Gambit gently pulled Harry off his cock and laid them back down on the bed before kissing Harry hard. "That was a wonderful way to wake up _cher._"

Harry just smiled at the older man and dragged Gambit towards the bathroom so they could clean up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gambit smiled slightly as he slipped out of bed and into the kitchen. It was July 31st and he was going to make this the best birthday ever for his _cher._ He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before slipping out the door.

Ten minutes later Gambit came back in the apartment carrying a beautifully decorated and iced chocolate cake from the amazing bakery down the street. Gambit had no idea how to bake a cake but he figured Harry wouldn't mind. He set the cake on the table and placed seventeen candles on it before grabbing another cup of coffee. He put on bacon to fry and scrambled eggs before filling a glass with orange juice and popping two slices of bread in the toaster. He placed the juice and the orange marmalade Harry was so fond of on the tray before filling a plate with bacon, eggs and toast. Once the breakfast tray was all ready he ran to the closet and pulled out the brightly wrapped presents from their hiding place and set them on the table with the cake. Satisfied that everything was prepared he picked up the tray and carried it into the bedroom where his lover was sound asleep. He placed the tray on the nightstand and carefully removed the sheet covering a naked Harry. Gambit grinned. _Only one way to wake up a sleeping birthday boy. _

Harry was having an amazing dream. His cock was surrounded by moist heat and that sinful mouth was doing incredibly wicked things to him. Moaning he encouraged his dream lover until he felt a finger slip into him and press down on his prostate. "Remy!" he screamed as Remy swallowed his cum.

Grinning Remy moved over Harry and kissed him hard. "Happy Birthday love." Gambit said as he placed the tray on Harry's lap.

Harry graced Gambit with a blinding smile and dug into his breakfast with gusto. Once he was done he kissed Gambit before saying, "That was the best birthday wake up call ever."

Gambit smirked and said, "Of course _cher._ Now come on 'n get dressed. It's time fo' cake 'n presents."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After Harry's birthday the two men had grown closer together. They had discussed their past histories, Harry told Gambit about the magical world, his friends and enemies, the war and his place in it. Gambit told him about growing up on the streets, being adopted by Jean Luc, earning the title of Master Thief and his subsequent discovery of his mutant powers which of course led to his being disowned by the Thieves Guild and how he travelled before finally settling down on the opposite side of town from his former family. The two had spent the summer exploring the city and they even took a quick trip to Baton Rouge. Harry finished all of his schoolwork without prodding from Hermione which led to a bout of depression when he realized that he hadn't heard from either of them this summer. Not that he really expected them to what with the way they had treated him during the school year. The only thing Gambit could do for him was to make long and slow love to Harry to take his mind off of his so-called friends.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sadly the vacation from the real world was over for the two lovers as they lay in bed the night of the 24th of August. Gambit hadn't let either of them go anywhere that day. He alternated between simply holding Harry and whispering words of love and comfort to him as they lay in bed and taking Harry long and hard. Harry certainly had no objections and soaked up all the comfort he could get from Remy.

Finally Gambit rolled over so that he was covering Harry with his body. "Stay wit' me _cher. _I don' want ya ta go back 'n fight in a war tha' ya ne'er should 'ave been involved in." Gambit pleaded staring down at Harry.

Harry sighed pulling Gambit down on top of him so that they were tightly pressed together. _You don't know how amazing that sounds right now. To never leave your side and be loved without any strings attached. _

"I can't Gambit. No matter how much I want to stay with you, I have to go back. Even if I decide not to have any part in the war, Voldemort is still going to be convinced that I am the only one that can defeat him and he's going to hunt me down. I'd never be able to live in peace knowing that he's looking for me."

"I understand _cher._ Plus I don' think I can see ya running away from something like this." Gambit said tightening his arms further around Harry.

"Remy, I….I love you and I want to be with you when this is all over. Will…will you wait for me? The moment the war is over I plan on leaving and never looking back." Harry admitted shyly looking up into Gambit's eyes.

"Oh, _cher._ Remy loves you and I will wait fo' ya. But in return…" Gambit trailed off before climbing out of bed and pulling something out of his trench coat pocket. "In return, Remy want ya ta wear this and remember tha' ya 're his. Understand?" Gambit finished, climbing back in bed and handing the small box to Harry.

Harry opened the box and then threw himself at Gambit. "It's beautiful Remy and I love it." He cried kissing Gambit passionately.

Gambit chuckled and took the box from Harry. He pulled out the gold chain and fastened it around Harry's neck. The gold pendant attached was a pair of gold ace of spades. One of the spades was made of emerald and the other was made of rubies. "So they match our eyes 'n this way ya won' ever forget Gambit."

"I won't ever forget you Gambit. And when the war is over I'll track you down so we can be together." Harry exclaimed.

"I'll be lookin' forward to it _cher._" Gambit replied moving over Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sighed leaning his head against the window of the Dursleys car. Gambit had taken him to the airport and helped him check his luggage through. Gambit even snuck through security so he could wait with him until it was time for him to board the flight. The corners of Harry's mouth lifted slightly as he remembered the confrontation, or rather lack of one, between Remy and the Dursleys. _It was nice of Gambit to make sure that they dropped me off in front of the Leaky Cauldron so I could stay there until I have to go to Kings Cross. _

Finally, the Dursleys reached the street where the Leaky Cauldron was located and Harry got out of the car carrying Hedwig's empty cage. He was surprised when his uncle got out of the car as well and even helped him take his trunk out of the car.

"Well boy this is it. I don't want you ever coming back to our house, do you understand me? I don't care what your freaky friends want I won't have you stepping one foot into our house again." Vernon growled out glaring at Harry.

"Don't worry uncle Vernon; I don't plan on going back there anyways." Harry replied and then without another word grabbed his trunk and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry consulted the parchment that listed his books for the new school year and then went back to examining the shelf at Flourish and Blotts. He was trying to find a copy of _The Meaning of Ancient Runes _when another book caught his eye almost hidden by two others. He pulled it out, curious, when he saw there was no title. He flipped it open to a random page and stared at the squiggles that lined the page. Before he could question it they shifted into words that he could actually understand. _Of course Parseltongue! _Harry quickly added it to his basket with the other schoolbooks and then stopped blankly staring at another book title that caught his eye. _Are the Dark Arts Evil? : A Guide to Understanding the Three Branches of Magic_. Harry paused trying to decide if it was worth buying another book. _I'm going to have to know a lot more spells than what I know now if I'm going to be able to duel Voldemort and have a chance to win. I might as well enlist some outside help since it doesn't seem that Dumbledore is going to help me out._ With that new found determination Harry went back through the shelves selecting books that looked like they might contain need to know information. _I can always practice in the Room of Requirement or even in some of the empty classrooms if I ward them first._ Determined more than ever to start training to fight Voldemort Harry marched up to the desk with his selections to pay for them.

Harry finished his shopping, picking up additional items that weren't on the required list for Hogwarts and then headed back to his room to start studying. _I think this year I'm going to have to put my priorities in order._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry ran through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ pushing his trolley in front of him. Once safely inside the barrier, he paused for a moment looking nostalgically at the scarlet steam engine that would carry him for the final time to Hogwarts. _I can't believe I've been here for 6 years already. Time has gone by so fast since I was that scared little eleven year old boy._

"Harry! Harry! Over here!"

Harry looked up surprised to see Neville and Luna waving at him from one of the compartments on the train. He grinned in spite of himself and boarded the train heading towards his future.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/n: Phew! *Collapses on the ground* Sorry about the long wait this was the last week of classes so I was pretty busy. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Well hope you guys enjoyed it. Please, please, please review! Next chapter will detail what happens to Harry and Gambit while they are apart. Hopefully that will be up soon. Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile page.


	4. Until we meet again

A/n: Here's the new chapter! This one details Harry and Gambit's adventures as they tell it to each other in letter form. The letters won't cover everything that happens in the year, just the most important events to set up for the next chapter. The next chapter they will see each other again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to Sacuna for helping me out with Gambit's accent!

Please, please vote in the poll on my profile page if you haven't done so yet. I'll close it in the next few days as I work on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter or X-Men, I just borrow them. *Runs away with Gambit*

Wish Upon a Falling Star 4

Until We Meet Again

Italics: Harry's letters to Gambit

Bold: Gambit's letters to Harry

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Sept. 6_

_Dear Remy,_

_Already school has been stressful beyond belief. I told you about my wishy-washy friend Ron and his obsession with Quidditch, right? Well, I told him that I was quitting the team to focus on my studies and he literally exploded. (His face turned so red it matched his hair!) He called me all kinds of names even though it meant he would be Captain which I thought he wanted. Then when I tried explaining to him that I wanted to train for the war he flat out told me that it didn't matter because either I would kill Voldemort and then I would be thrown in Azkaban to prevent me from becoming the next Dark Lord or I would die taking out Voldemort anyways. Then he said he didn't care what happened to me because his family wouldn't be in any more danger because of me and that he would be able to claim __his__ rightful glory without me around! I think this hurt the worse not because of what he said but that my very first wizarding friend only hung around for fame and notoriety. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had accepted Draco Malfoy's hand in friendship first year instead of being influenced by Hagrid's comment about Slytherin's being dark wizards and Ron's own prejudice. _

_Anyways enough about him! I decided to drop my Divination and Care of Magical Creatures classes because they aren't going to help me in war. So instead I'm taking Ancient Runes and in my free period I'm helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary in exchange for her teaching me healing spells. I'm also taking Advanced Potions (I barely got in), Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts (Kingsley Shacklebolt is our new defense teacher—we'll actually learn something this year!), and Advanced History of Magic (although I basically have to teach myself---Binns certainly hasn't changed and his classes are boring!) So I have 8 classes including my free period, and at the end of the year I'll be taking 6 N.E.W.T-level tests (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) and 1 O.W.L-level test (Ordinary Wizarding Level) in Ancient Runes since I didn't take it 5__th__ year. I've also found a better place to practice non-curriculum spells and curses in the dungeons. No one ever goes down there and the best part is it has a snake guarding it so I've put the password in parseltongue so no one but I can enter. Well enough babbling about my life what have you been up to? Reply when you can._

_All my love, Harry._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Sept. 8**

**My 'Arry,**

**'Re ya sure ya don' wan' me ta come up dere and beat some sense into dat lousy no good excuse fo' a friend? I can come up ther', beat 'im 'n den fuck ya into de mattress. Wha' ya t'ink **_**cher**_**? Mebbe' ya should t'ink 'bout makin' some new friends 'cause de old ones 're outdated. Sounds like ya got a lot of classes ta study fo', but make sure ya remember ta get some sleep 'tween classes, homework 'n trainin' understand? As fo' me nothin' interestin' is goin' on 'ere. I miss havin' ya in my bed so I've been workin' longer hours at de bar where we first met, dealin' cards 'n makin' lots of money fo' de house seein' as no one has beat me yet. I miss ya love so ya stay safe 'cause when ya get back 'ere ya aren't leavin' my bed fo' a week at least.**

**All my love, Gambit**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Sept. 15_

_Dear Gambit,_

_Your last letter evoked the image of you on a white horse charging up to defend me from the evil villain. While it was a lovely thought (especially the fucking) I think I'll be okay. Though being in your bed for a week sounds like a very pleasurable way to spend time. Sorry I haven't been able to write for a while, the teachers have decided that the only way to curb fights and general teenage rebellion is to pile on so much homework that no has time to do anything but try and absorb the material through osmosis. _

_I've also decided to take your advice and make new friends. Well, Neville and Luna have been my friends for a while now but we've become a lot closer in the past week. Homework has a strange way of bringing people closer together. Speaking of bringing people closer together Hermione has started talking to me again. Well actually she's just joined us at what has become "our" study table in the library and has helped us out when we asked without shoving her knowledge down our throat like past years. I'm not sure why she even drifted away much less started talking to me again but her help has definitely been useful although I haven't told her about my summer or the training I've been doing in the basement. Well I'm about to crash on the library table so I'm going to finish this letter and head back up to the tower. I miss you so much especially since I don't have anyone to cuddle with at night. I love you lots._

_Love, Harry. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Sept. 30_

_Gambit are you okay? Hedwig came back without a letter. I just wanted to make sure nothing happened._

_Love, Harry_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Oct. 15_

_Gambit where are you????_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Oct. 16**

**My beautiful 'Arry,**

**Sorry I haven' written fo' a month **_**cheri**_** but it couldn' be 'elped. I'm fine now so don' freak out **_**cher.**_** I was on my way back from de bar when dis mutant ambushed me 'n used some kin' o' tranquilizer on me so tha' I couldn' fight back. He took me ta some island where they did some kind o' tests on me. I just managed ta get out o' dere a couple o' days 'n it took me time ta get back ta New 'Awlins. So I changed apartments 'n I'm not workin' at de same place anymo'. I'm sorry I worried ya **_**cher**_**. But don' worry nothin' bad happen ta Remy long as I kno' ya comin' back ta be wit' me. **

**All my love, Remy.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Oct. 17_

_What do you mean don't freak out! I've passed the stage of freaking out and almost ditched school to come and find you…..you…..you….hot trouble magnet!! You owe me some serious loving to make up for all the stress you've put me through! Are you sure you're alright? I want the man I love to be in one piece so I can beat you half to death before riding you all night long. _

_Love Harry_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Oct. 19**

**Hmmm…ridin' me all night long, huh? **_**Cher**_** ya shouldn' say dese kinds o' t'ings wit'out bein' able ta follow t'rough wit' dem. Me 'n my right hand got better acquainted since ya weren' 'ere ta 'elp me out wit' a very big problem. **

**So 'ow is school goin' love? 'Ave ya found out why tha' girl has been so nice all o' a sudden? 'Ow is ya extra trainin' goin'? Well I've got ta go ta work. Write soon.**

**All my love Gambit**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Oct.21_

_You only now just got acquainted with your right hand? Mine's been busy ever since I left. I can't tell you how much I miss you Remy. School's crazy like always I'm not sure how the teachers actually expect us to get everything done. I have 7 classes that each have a mountain load of homework not to mention helping Madame Pomfrey and training after hours. I'm so glad I quit Quidditch. Even if I wasn't training I would still have no time to play. Though I do go out for a long fly on weekend nights to take a break otherwise I'll have a mental breakdown._

_In other news two…well three surprising things happened. Hermione finally told me what has been going on. She was in love with Ron (not really surprising. I think everyone knew that since 2__nd__ year) but apparently the fight at the Ministry of Magic and the death of Sirius (even though he was my godfather!) was too much for her to handle. So it was easier to ignore me for a while and since Rom was all for it wasn't exactly hard to drift away from me. I can't exactly tell you what it was that made her change her mind (I promised I'd keep it a secret.) but it was definitely enough for me to forgive her. She's become like the sister I never had. _

_So I mentioned in the first letter that I wondered what would have happened if I had taken Draco Malfoy's hand in friendship first year. Well I found out a couple of weeks ago. Apparently he and some of the other Slytherins don't want to follow in their parents' footsteps and become Death Eaters. Apparently me having a fight with Ron, my quitting the Quidditch team and my new dedication to studying made them rethink the fact that I wouldn't be able to help them. So Draco cornered me one night when I was coming back from training. After getting over the hurdles that our not so pleasant past represented, Draco managed to convince me that he really didn't want to be like his father. To do this he swore a wizarding oath that what he was saying is true. A wizarding oath means that if you go back on your word, your own magic will literally kill you. Of course he's still arrogant as hell but at least he is finally willing to stand up for himself and make his own decisions without the approval of his father. Over the past couple of weeks he has definitely become someone I would consider a friend. _

_The other surprise that happened was that I restarted the DA (Dumbledore's army). However we made a few changes. One of which is that it is no longer called the DA but rather we are just calling it a 'study session'. Makes it a hell of lot easier to talk about around other people without them getting suspicious. So far we have myself, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass as members. We are hoping to find more people to join. The more spells we know the better off we will be in the end. Never a dull day at Hogwarts that's for sure. Well I better end this letter so I can some sleep. I love you so much Remy._

_Love your Harry._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Oct. 30**

**Ne'er a dull day, huh? Sounds like ya'll could make ya own drama tv show wit' all de crazy stuff ya get into, 'Arry. Mebbe' it's a good thin' I'm not dere wit' ya 'Arry, otherwise I'd 'ave been dead long ago o' a 'eart attack. It is certainly bad 'nough just listenin' ta ya tell me 'bout all ya adventures. Once again nothin' much is happenin' down 'ere in New Awlins. The most excitement I get is makin' a killin' off o' the unsuspectin' tourist. Well its almost time ta head ta work. So I'll talk ta ya later, cher. **

**Love ya favorite Cajun.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Dec. 20**

**I'm sending ya your Christmas present now while ya owl is 'ere just in case dere isn't 'nough time ta make sure it gets ta ya. As fo' my Christmas present de only thing I want is fo' ya ta send me pictures of ya usin' my present. Now I need ta go take a cold shower just 'cause of the images I got of ya usin' my gift. I love ya so much **_**cher **_**'n I can't wait ta see ya again.**

**All my love Gambit.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Dec. 25_

_I hope you enjoy those pictures Gambit because I spent several nights in a row using your very wonderful gift. In fact I was so enthusiastic about it that the next day Hermione was concerned that I had hurt myself during one of our study sessions because I was 'walking funny.' I hope that makes you feel good because I was crying out your name the entire time. It's a good thing we have silencing spells or I would never hear the end of my 'nighttime activities'. I love you and miss you so much. Love your Harry._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Dec. 27**

**Fuck 'Arry dat was de hottest thing I've ever seen. I love wizarding pictures you get movement 'n sounds. I love hearin' ya scream my name out loud like dat. I'm pretty sure I sprained my right wrist 'cause I was usin' it so much dese past days. I love ya my very sexy 'Arry. Missin' ya so much Gambit.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jan. 1_

_Happy New Year my handsome Remy. I miss you lots as well. So something else interesting occurred over vacation, not that it is surprising or anything. I told you about Professor Snape my Potions Professor, right? The one that is horrible to me just because I look like my father. Well he got suspicious and followed us to one of our 'study sessions' and slipped in right before we closed the door. Apparently he watched us the whole time and then when we were done for the night he revealed that he had been watching us. The fact that he was a spy and has reflexes like lightning were probably the only things that saved him from being stunned, jinxed and obliviated. He later admitted he was impressed with how much we've learned on our own. _

_So now we have another 'member' and he's teaching us how to use some of the darker spells and how to use them properly. It seems like these kinds of spells aren't evil per se, but you have to be able to concentrate and not allow yourself to get caught up in the rush that using the dark spells gives off. Professor Snape has also been tutoring us and helping us to improve our Potions work. Outside of our training sessions he's still just as menacing and ornery as usual, but it is really only an act so that the students who are still followers of the Dark Lord don't find out and report him to their master. Well I've got to finish this letter so Hedwig can take it to you. I love you so much. Love your Harry. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Jan. 5**

**My lovely 'Arry. I'm glad ya got someone else on ya side lookin' out fo' ya. Don't freak out if I don't write ya fo' a little bit. I'm takin' a mutant named Wolverine ta de island where I was held prisoner. I'll write ta ya as soon as I get back ta New Awlins, 'kay darlin'? All my love from your Remy.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jan. 6_

_Be careful Remy. I love you. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Jan 21.**

'**ow's my lovely **_**cher**_**? I got back alright from the island. Luckily 'tween me 'n Wolverine we got de other mutants out 'n destroyed Stryker's lab. I would 'ave written sooner but I had ta take de long way 'ome 'n I stopped to visit some old friends. Hope everything's ok wit' ya. Love your Remy.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jan. 23_

_I'm glad you got back safely. Nothing much has really happened here since you left. Just studying, training, studying, training and if we're lucky we get to eat and sleep sometimes. Hahahaha. Well got to go. I love you so much._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Feb. 14**

**Happy Valentine's Day, **_**cheri**_**. I found one o' de voodoo shop owners ta shrink de roses 'n cast a preservation spell on 'em fo' ya. I didn't know if ya wanted me ta send 'em so everyone could see 'n give ya a hard time. I miss ya so much **_**cher. **_**My bed is empty wit'out ya 'ere ta keep me warm. All my love Remy.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Feb. 15_

_The roses are beautiful Remy. I enlarged them and put them in a vase next to bed so that when I see them in the morning you're my first thought and when I go to sleep at night you're the last thought I have. The necklace I'm sending you is something we made in Defense class. It's an emerald that I changed into a pair of cards and then our professor showed us how to weave protection spells in them based on the person you were thinking of giving it to. So it will get warm as a warning that danger is approaching and it will form a shield to protect you from energy attacks. If you concentrate on it, it will envelop you in an invisibility spell. The spell will only last for about 5 minutes but it should be enough to get you out of harm's way. I miss you so much and can't wait until this is all over and I can stay with you again. All my love from your Harry._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**April 20**

'**ow's my beautiful lover doin'? Everyt'ing is okay over 'ere in New Awlins but I wanted ta write ya 'n let ya know I'm movin' ta New York. Ya remember de mutant Wolverine I told ya 'bout helpin' back in January? Well he joined up wit' a group of mutants dat 'ave a school in upstate New York. Wolverine told dem 'bout me 'n dey offered me a job as a teacher at the school 'n ta become a member o' de X-Men. Can ya believe me as a teacher? Well its somet'ing ta do so we'll see 'ow it turns out. I'll write ya 'afore ya come back ta de States 'n let ya know whether I'm still in New York o' if I came back ta New Awlins. De name o' de school is Xavier's School for the Gifted just in case ya come back early. Love your Remy.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_May 1_

_I think I almost killed myself from laughter at the thought of you in a suit and tie as a teacher. But seriously I'm glad you found something to do that you might end up enjoying. Things are starting to get really crazy over here. There are a lot more Death Eater attacks lately so I'm pretty sure that Voldemort is preparing a big attack for the end of the school year. Not to mention it's almost time for the N.E.. I'm not sure which is the greater of the two evils at his point. I told you about the Horcruxes right and how Voldemort used them to keep his soul alive even though his body died? Well Hermione mentioned that since Voldemort was obsessed with the Four Founders he might have used their artifacts to create Horcruxes with. So we did some research and managed to find Ravenclaw's diadem and we destroyed it with Fiendfyre. I already destroyed the diary in second year, the Headmaster managed to destroy the Gaunt ring, and we know Hufflepuff's cup is in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. Snape is going to use a combination of the Confundus charm, the Imperio curse and a potion that will allow him to control her long enough so that she will retrieve the Cup for us. Because he's such a talented Legilimens (he can read people's thoughts) he'll be able to make her forget about the mind control part and implant false memories of her going to Gringotts for something other than the cup so neither she nor Voldemort gets suspicious. We also know where Slytherin's locket is and just have to get it and Snape thinks that Nagini (Voldemort's pet cobra) is the sixth Horcrux. We know there is one more but no one is sure what it could be since the sword of Gryffindor is definitely not a horcrux. Well stay safe Remy. I love you so much and it won't be long before we can be together again. Love your Harry._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_May 28_

_Remy, Snape says that Voldemort is getting ready to launch what is essentially the Final Battle. We managed to get Slytherin's Locket from its hiding place and destroy it. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, has also been a spy for Dumbledore since the first war. It definitely came as a shock to all of us, especially Draco. Well Lucius managed to stun and bring us Nagini so we could destroy the sixth horcrux. No one is sure what the last one could be, but I have a feeling I know what it is. Unfortunately if I'm right it won't do any good to try and destroy it before the final battle. I just want to let you know that I love you so much. At the end of sixth year I didn't have any expectations for the summer besides just hoping I could avoid Dudley and keep the beatings from my uncle to the bare minimum. Then when I heard we were going to New Orleans I thought I would be able to have at least a tolerable summer with the possibility of escaping from the Dursleys every now and then. I think that all changed the first night I walked into that bar and saw you dealing poker. _

_In the beginning I just thought you would be a diversion, a mystery to solve. Every day I thank whatever higher power exists that we met and got to know each other so well. I know I'm only 17 but in those few short years I was so tired. Tired of living with relatives who hated my very existence and tired of hearing how I would never be good or normal enough. When I first found out I was a wizard I thought I would enter a place where I would never be alone or unloved again. How wrong I was. There were good times and bad times in the 6 years I've spent in the wizarding world, but sometimes it seems to me that the bad almost outweighed the good. Then when we finally got together I learned what it meant to be truly happy. _

_When I spent the summer with you I forgot about my problems that awaited me on my return to Hogwarts and just let myself feel. You were the first person that made me feel safe, special without being forced to be perfect and above all, you made me feel loved. I can't tell you how much that meant to me. I want you to know that I loved the way you made my body feel like it was on fire, you drove me to pleasure I never thought I would feel and yet you made sure I knew I was safe, that it was about two people in love and not just about instant gratification. You really are a Master Thief Remy because, no matter how corny it seems, you stole my heart without me even realizing it until I had to leave. When we were standing in the airport as they started to board the plane back to London I have never ever wanted to tell the wizarding world to just fuck off and stay with you as much as I did in that moment. Unfortunately I have a hero complex and a prophecy hanging over my head so I guess I always knew I had no choice in the end. _

_I never gave any thought to my future because I didn't think I would ever have one. After meeting you and spending the summer in your arms I realized that the greatest gift you gave me was the will to survive and make my own future. I plan on using everything I've learned to survive this war and make it back to you. But no matter what the outcome might be I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me and to tell you how much I love you. I'll find some way to make it back to you be no matter what the cost. Thank you for being mine. Love Just Harry._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/n: Cliff hanger!!! Don't you just hate it when authors do that? Me too…but it was the only way to end this chapter. I hope this satisfied your desire for Harry/Remy interaction. I particularly loved writing their little innuendos in lieu of an actual lemony scene. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I am so glad you all enjoy this story. There will be one or two more chapters after this I think. Please review and let me know how you liked the story.


	5. Thank My Lucky Star

A/n: Okay here is the long awaited reunion of Harry and Gambit! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted the story. Please read and review! There's a question at the bottom of the page so please answer and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or X-Men.

Warning: Malexmale relationship. Lemon scene. Don't like don't read.

Pairings:

Harry/Gambit

Severus/Lucius/Wolverine

Hermione/Nightcrawler

Draco/Pyro (John)

Rogue/Angel

Iceman (Bobby)/Shadowcat (Kitty)

Thank My Lucky Star

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(A few days after Gambit received Harry's last letter)

Wolverine lay sprawled out on one of the many couches in the Xavier Institute's living room. Nightcrawler was perched on the arm of one of the chairs, Bobby and John were sprawled out on the floor and Rogue was sitting in Warren's lap. Instead of watching t.v. or playing games they were watching their newly discovered form of entertainment: Gambit. None of them had ever seen the flirtatious Cajun so nervous and on the verge of having a mental breakdown. For the last few days he had been pacing up and down the living room floor, smoking and muttering under his breath in French. Every so often he would take out a letter that was written on some kind of heavy paper, read it and then start cursing again. The others thought this was pretty funny especially since Gambit refused to tell them what had him so worried. Wolverine chugged the last of his beer, stood up, grabbed Gambit by the collar of his trench coat and shoved him into one of the empty chairs.

"Okay Cajun. All of this pacing of yours is giving me a headache. Now sit down and tell us what's got you so upset so we can find a way to fix it." Wolverine ordered just as Professor X came floating in to the room.

Gambit sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Remy t'ink his _cher_ be in trouble. De last letter sounded too much like goodbye fo' Remy ta handle."

"Well, what kind of trouble do you think she's in? Maybe we can find some way to get her out of the situation." Professor Xavier spoke up trying to get Gambit to feel better.

Gambit gave out a low, bitter laugh. "Remy know what kind o' trouble his _petit_ is in. My 'Arry had de choice ta stay wit' me fo' as long as he wanted o' go back ta his school 'n take care o' a duty he has ta fulfill. Obviously he went back ta England 'n Remy don't know if he goin' ta be able ta come back ta Remy after he finished his duty."

"Wait your _cher _is a guy?" Bobby asked surprised, although he wasn't the only one.

Gambit didn't lift his head up. "Yeah Remy's _cher _be a guy. Ya got a problem wit' dat?"

"Ah no. I just wasn't expecting that." Bobby replied quickly. He, and everyone else, had always assumed the flirtatious Cajun was straight. Seems you learn something new every day.

"What do you mean he has a duty to do? Is he a mutant?" Angel asked.

"Na, 'Arry ain't a mutant but he special all de same. 'Arry told me he got some kind of duty ta dis group of people ta make sure dis bad guy is stopped. He's known 'bout dis duty since he been 11." Gambit replied standing up and walking upstairs.

The others exchanged worried glances. What kind of people required an eleven year old boy to feel he had to stop a bad guy?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape gripped the box that held the vials of potions for the Infirmary tightly to his side as he headed up the stairs from the dungeons. The so-called Final Battle had been "won" the same day that Voldemort decided to attack. _What kind of victory is it when three-quarters of the Aurors are dead, almost half the student population is dead or injured and there are still some of the more dangerous Death Eaters on the loose?_

"Any changes Poppy? Severus asked as he stepped into the infirmary. He set down the crate of vials and started unloading them into their proper places.

"You'll have to check on him and see. I've been so busy trying to get everyone patched up I haven't had a chance to breathe let alone check up on him. I really wish Dumbledore would let some of the Healers from St. Mungo's in the school. I need help really badly." Poppy Pomfrey said as she moved between the hospital beds, waving her wand and running diagnostic spells on the patients.

Snape only nodded and headed towards the back of the infirmary where Poppy had her office and a small room for the patients that needed more privacy than normal. Closing the door behind him he pulled aside the curtain of the only occupied bed in the small room. Harry Potter lay on the bed; his black hair that was spread out on the white pillow only accentuated his too pale skin. They all thought that with the death of the Dark Lord the jagged curse scar on his forehead would fade away but contrary to that thought it had become an angry red that bled on occasions and they could literally feel the dark magic that surrounded it. Sitting in the chair by Harry's bedside Snape sighed as he braced his head in his hands.

When the final battle started, no one had seen either Harry or the Dark Lord. But about twenty minutes or so into the battle the doors of Hogwarts had been flung open and the Dark Lord entered carrying the dead body of Harry Potter. The Light Side was devastated with the loss of their Savior but they had persevered even with the renewed onslaught from the Dark Side. Voldemort had been dueling Dumbledore when a Sectumsempra spell hit Voldemort from behind. For some strange reason every battle stopped as Voldemort turned around only to blanch as he saw Harry Potter standing there apparently unharmed. Snape only remembered Voldemort fighting a newly rejuvenated Harry Potter as he and Lucius fought the rest of the Inner Circle. _Perhaps if I had paid attention to their battle I might be able to determine what happened that caused Harry to be in this catatonic state and help him. But no one remembered seeing how Harry managed to destroy the Dark Lord which means I don't have any idea about where to start. _

Severus whirled around wand in hand and curse on tongue when he realized it was only Draco and Lucius that had entered Harry's room. "What's the matter you two?"

It was Draco who handed the _Daily Prophet_ to Snape. "Look at the headline."

Snape raised his eyebrow at his godson and then turned to read the flashing headline on the front page:

**HARRY POTTER, SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD DIES OF WAR **

**WOUNDS!**

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday evening I was called to Hogwarts by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The news he gave me shocked me to my core. Harry Potter died earlier that afternoon due to damage caused by a very dark spell that was cast by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before Harry Potter destroyed him once and for all. Our Savior managed to hold on for almost two weeks after destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but alas this dark magic was too much for our Savior to overcome. I know that I speak for the majority of Wizarding Britain when I say that Harry Potter will be mourned by many for years to come. He has been a shining beacon of hope for all of us during these dark times brought on by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Headmaster has arranged for Harry Potter's burial to be in two days where he will be buried on Hogwarts' grounds. The funeral is open to the public and all are encouraged to attend and pay their respects to the Savior that ensured the continued prosperity of our world. We will miss you Harry Potter.

For information on the life of Harry Potter see page 2

For detailed information on the burial ceremony see page 4

Snape's eyes were furious as he finished reading the article in the _Daily Prophet_. "How dare Albus! What is he trying to gain from all of this?"

"Well he is the leader of the Light Side and with Harry out of the way he would have undisputed influence in Wizarding Britain. Not to mention that he will be able to invoke the "spirit" of Harry Potter to push through whatever reforms he would want to issue. Also Harry Potter would be a martyr who died for the cause but is no longer around to challenge anything that Albus might want to do." Lucius replied looking disgusted. "You know when I find out things like this about Dumbledore I sometimes wonder if the Dark Lord wasn't so bad after all. True his methods leave much to be desired, but at least he had always been honest about the expendability of his servants and doesn't pretend to care for them."

"What are we going to do Uncle Sev? We can't just let the Headmaster get away with all of this." Draco asked.

"We're going to have to get him out of here and to a place where Albus won't be able to track him, at least for a while. Once he's safe and healed we'll be able to figure out how to deal with Albus." Severus said.

"Let's get him to one of the Malfoy estates. We own a summer house in New York that no one knows about. I'll send some of our house elves to get it cleaned and we'll get Harry set up there. We can apply for asylum from the American Ministry of Magic. Their Ministry has always disapproved of the way the British ministry has handled affairs in connection with the rise of the Dark Lord. I'm sure they'll be willing to grant us protection especially when they see the article written about Potter." Lucius said.

"That's a good idea. Dobby! Kreacher! Winky!" Severus called out. There were three simultaneous cracks of apparition from the house elves as they appeared in the infirmary.

"What can Dobby do for Professor Snape sir?" Dobby asked.

"Listen up the three of you. The Headmaster has declared to the _Daily Prophet _that Harry Potter died of war wounds. We don't have a lot of time before he comes to actually make sure that Harry is dead. We're going to get him out of here to one of Lucius' estates in New York to protect him from the Headmaster." Severus explained to the three elves. At his pronouncement the three elves immediately set up a cry of protest at the way the Headmaster was treating the great Harry Potter.

"Dobby can you pack Harry's things and notify Miss Granger of what is going on? Then help her pack her things and take their belongings and Miss Granger to the Malfoy Estate in New York. Lucius, Draco and I will join you there with Harry. Can you do that for us?" Severus asked.

"Dobby be doing what Professor Snape asks. Dobby make sure Harry Potter's 'Mione and belongings get to New York safely." Dobby replied fiercely before he popped out.

"Winky go with Draco and help him pack his things while he explains to the others what is going on so they can cover up as long as possible. Then take him to the manor in New York as well." Lucius ordered.

Winky nodded and grabbed Draco's arm as she apparated them out of the infirmary.

Lucius quickly conjured his Patronus, a silver raven, and sent it off with instructions for his head house elf.

"What about Narcissa?" Severus asked looking at his long time lover.

"I divorced her before the final battle and sent her off to France where she is currently living with her lover. She has more than enough money to live a comfortable life there without bothering me. Of course she had already agreed to this a long time ago." Lucius replied as he pulled Severus in for a long kiss.

Pulling away, Severus turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher can you pack up my belongings, seal my quarters and then come back here?"

"Kreacher do as Professor Snape asks." The house elf replied as he popped out of the room.

Opening the door Snape called for Poppy to come quickly.

"Severus what's the problem? Is something wrong with Harry?" She asked breathlessly as she ran into the room.

Wordlessly Severus handed her the newspaper and waited while she read the article.

"Why the nerve of that no good excuse for an old man! I have half a mind to march up to his office and Crucio him! After all this poor boy's been through and he's just going to off him in order to further his own agenda! Dumbledore ought to be ashamed of himself!" Poppy raged after she read what was written.

"We plan on taking Harry with us to America. Is there any way you can keep the Headmaster from knowing the truth and keep him from trying to track us down?" Lucius asked the Medi-Witch.

"I'll give you an hour or two and then I'll go running to the Headmaster and tell him I was going to check him over, but just as I was entering his room I saw Death Eaters apparate out of the room with Harry. The wards are still damaged from the fight that it would be plausible for Death Eaters to get in here and of course there are still members of the Inner Circle out there that would hold a grudge against Harry. Just make sure you take care of him, alright?" Madame Pomfrey replied determination radiating from her.

"That we can promise." Severus replied just as Kreacher reappeared with two trunks floating behind him.

"Kreacher has all of Professor Snape's belongings. What does Professor Snape sir want me to do?"

Severus shrunk the two trunks, pocketed them and then said, "Can you take Harry, Lucius and myself out of here and to the Malfoy estate in New York?"

With goodbyes exchanged Madame Pomfrey left the room so she could claim she didn't see the three of them leaving. Once she was gone, Kreacher apparated the three men out of the infirmary and to the Malfoy estate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape sat by Harry's bedside again and braced his head in his hands. They had been here for a week already and still there were no signs of improvement in his charge. He had tried everything looking for an explanation as to why Harry was still unconscious. According to all the test results, Harry was perfectly healthy. He had no injuries and his magic levels were at a normal level. However he still wasn't conscious and Severus was nearly at wits end.

Draco and Hermione burst into the room excitedly, Hermione waving a bundle of parchment. "I think maybe I found a way to help him." She exclaimed as the two of them skidded to a halt at the foot of Harry's bed, Lucius following at a more sedate pace.

"Well what is it?" Severus asked impatiently.

"The day you brought us the news that Voldemort was planning the final battle I caught Harry writing a long letter and he was crying slightly as he was writing. When I asked him who he was writing to he told me it was to the one person he cared about more than anyone else. I was confused because anyone that could possibly fit that description was already in the UK and was going to be involved in the war. However Harry broke down and told me about where he spent his summer." Hermione began.

"I thought he wasn't allowed away from the blood wards that protected him at Privet Drive?" Snape asked in confusion.

"He wasn't but apparently the Dursleys were going to New Orleans, Louisiana for the summer because Vernon Dursley's company sent him there on an assignment. They left right after they picked him up from King's Cross Station at the end of school. While he was there he met a man he fell in love with. What shocked me the most was that he confided in me that he almost stayed in New Orleans with this man and didn't come back to Hogwarts."

"Potter's gay?" Draco asked in surprise. "I thought he was in love with the Weasley girl?"

"Oh please. Harry saw her as a little sister and would never have gone out with her even though everyone expected it. I've known he preferred men ever since that disaster with Cho Chang in fifth year. He's just never found anyone that he thought would date him that wasn't interested in the fame that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione explained.

"Well I suppose you learn new things everyday. Besides since it is quite possible for men to get pregnant in the Wizarding World there is no need to worry about an heir." Severus stated.

"Alright I agree with that part, but is this guy a muggle and if he is how did Harry get away with breaking the Statue of Secrecy?" Lucius questioned.

"Apparently this guy…ummm…Remy LeBeau is actually a mutant. Therefore he technically isn't a muggle and telling him about the wizarding world isn't a breach of the Statue of Secrecy. The best part is that he is now living at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students in Westchester, New York. I found out that the school is actually one for mutant children, Remy LeBeau is a teacher there and its only about a half an hour drive from here." Hermione finished excitedly.

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances with one another. "Perhaps you, Draco and Severus ought to go to this Institute and talk to Mr. LeBeau. Explain the situation and see if he would be willing to come and stay here or if we could bring Mr. Potter there. Either way the man deserves to know what's happened to Harry or maybe he'll be able to help." Lucius said finally.

"Okay I'll call and set up an appointment to visit the school tomorrow." Hermione said as she dragged Draco out to find the telephone.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus and just held his lover close to him. "Don't worry, love. We'll find some way to help Harry out." Lucius comforted his lover, knowing how close the two had become in the last year.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus rolled down the window of their new car as they approached the gates of the Xavier Institute.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive Uncle Sev." Draco said as they waited.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me." Severus replied as a voice came on the announcer.

"Who is this?"

"The Snape party here to see a Mr. Remy LeBeau."

"Very well please enter."

Snape drove through the open gates and parked at the end of the gravel driveway. The three exited the car and headed up the stairs to the mansion. The doors opened and they entered the school to be greeted by a bald headed man in a hovering wheelchair and a short wild looking man with a cigar in his mouth.

"How do you do? My name is Charles Xavier and my colleague here is Logan. I believe you came here to speak to Remy LeBeau, correct?" Professor Xavier questioned the group.

"That is correct. My name is Hermione Granger; this is a friend of mine Draco Malfoy and his godfather Severus Snape." Hermione introduced everyone.

"Wonderful to meet you all. If you would follow me I'll take you to see Remy." With that Xavier turned around and headed through a doorway.

"After you." Logan said with a mocking bow and a leer at Snape.

Snape drew himself up to his full height and treated Logan to the infamous raised eyebrow and sneer that was his trademark before sweeping out of the room after Xavier.

Draco chuckled quietly and whispered quietly to Hermione, "Even without his robes he still manages to look impressive." Hermione giggled in amusement as they followed the two men with Logan behind them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The living room occupants all looked up as Professor X entered the room followed by three unknown people and Logan. Gambit was pacing in the living room, again, while Bobby and John were playing cards and Nightcrawler was reading a book in one of the armchairs.

"Ah Remy there you are. I believe these are the people that came to see you. This is Remy LeBeau also known as Gambit. Remy this is Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Severus Snape." Xavier introduced everyone. "The gentleman in the armchair is Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler; the two boys are Bobby Drake also known as Iceman and John Allerdyce also known as Pyro." Professor X finished.

"Do you want us to leave Gambit?" Kurt asked as the three newcomers took seats on the couch.

"Remy don't mind. Ya bring news bought my 'Arry?" Gambit asked firmly. "Remy ain't heard from him since his last letter 'bout four weeks ago."

Severus paused trying to decide how to word this. "Well about two days after Harry sent you that letter the school was attacked by the Dark Lord in what was the Final Battle. At first neither the Dark Lord nor Harry was seen at the battle scene which was strange considering they were the main reason the war was being fought. However, after about twenty minutes the Dark Lord came in carrying the dead body of Harry Potter. The night the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry Potter he inadvertently created a Horcrux within Harry. Therefore Harry had to 'die' before the Dark Lord could be killed." Severus began.

Gambit gripped the armrests of the chair he was sitting in. "My _cher _is dead?"

Severus hurried to reassure him. "No. I'm not exactly sure what happened but Harry didn't die; the Horcrux, Harry's scar, was destroyed which meant that the Dark Lord was now bound to a mortal body and could be destroyed. Harry surprised everyone by attacking the Dark Lord while he was dueling the Headmaster. The Dark Lord and Harry began dueling while everyone else resumed the fighting trying to win. Eventually though Harry did defeat the Dark Lord which caused the remaining Death Eaters to flee. The problem is that something happened to Harry during the final battle, either he was hit by a dark curse or it was a side effect of whatever he did to defeat the Dark Lord, but he hasn't woken up since then." Severus finished looking worriedly at the man that had made Harry so happy.

Gambit didn't say anything for a long moment staring off at something that only he could see. "So my 'Arry isn't dead but he isn't awake either. Is he still in England?"

Hermione spoke up next. "No he isn't in England. He's actually at the Malfoy Estate here in New York it's about a half hour drive." Hermione replied.

"How come you guys brought him here if he's from England?" John spoke up from his spot on the floor.

"We brought him here because we were granted political asylum by the American Ministry of Magic. No one knows about the Malfoy Estate because we haven't used it in so long and it is protected by a lot of wards. It was the safest place we could think of to hide Harry while he healed." Draco replied.

"Why would you need to get him out of England? Isn't he supposed to be this Savior?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"It's true that he's the Savior of the Wizarding World however his safety was compromised. Draco brought me a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, our newspaper, where the front page headline read 'Savior of the Wizarding World dies of war wounds'." Snape replied.

"But you just said he was alive." Xavier pointed out.

"He is alive. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was the one who invited the reporter into Hogwarts and told her that Harry had died. This meant that he planned on having Harry killed and wanted it reported as death from war wounds so that Harry would be remembered as a martyr who died for the cause; a symbol that couldn't challenge Dumbledore's plans, whatever those may be." Snape continued.

"So you are saying the Headmaster of your school, who is supposed to be a 'good guy', was planning on killing the boy who saved your world from this Dark Lord?" Logan asked incredulously.

"That was what we figured. With the death of his godfather, Harry is the Head of two of the most ancient, powerful and influential families in Britain. Adding to that the influence and power that comes with being the Savior, Harry is arguably the most powerful and influential person in Britain. Dumbledore defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald and thus gained a lot of influence in the magical community. He would not want to give that up to someone he might consider a useful pawn. With Harry dead he could invoke the image of Harry as a martyr to get what he wanted out of the Ministry." Draco explained.

"That's messed up." Bobby commented.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said tiredly.

"So wha' ya wan' Remy ta do?" Gambit asked softly. _My poor 'Arry._

"We're hoping that having you by his side might induce him to wake up. He said he almost didn't want to come back to England because he wanted to stay with you. If you come with us or we bring him here perhaps he might feel your presence and be able to overcome whatever is ailing him." Severus replied.

"Why don't you bring him here? I am a telepath and perhaps I might be able to gain at least some idea of what is bothering him. Besides we have plenty of room for all of you here." Professor Xavier offered.

"That sounds acceptable. I will talk with my partner and we will be back shortly with Harry." Severus replied ignoring the smirking Logan.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_I can't believe it 'as been two weeks since 'Arry came 'ere. _Gambit thought as he headed downstairs to the medical bay for his daily visit with Harry. He had a book tucked under his arm. Professor Snape seemed to feel that Harry would be more likely to wake up if he heard Gambit's voice as often as possible. So Gambit had taken to telling Harry all the latest gossip about what was going on in the Institute and then reading to him. Gambit had become pretty fond of reading and found that he enjoyed the humor in the books by Terry Pratchett.

Gambit stretched out on the bed next to Harry, wrapped one arm around the still body lying beside him and let out a small sigh. "Let's see _cher._ Gossip first den we continue readin' where we left off, okay?" Gambit paused hoping for a response but continued on when he didn't get one. "Hmmmm…well I got de shock o' my life when I was walking down de hall ta see ya. I saw Logan o Wolverine, comin' out o' de room where ya Professor 'n Lucius Malfoy 're sleepin'. He definitely looked smug so I'm thinkin' he finally managed ta convince de two o' dem dat he was good fo' dem 'n dat pro'aly means he sleepin' wit' dem. Ya friend Hermione seems mighty interested in Kurt 'n its kind o' cute watchin' de two o' dem together. John, who I told ya is also called Pyro, has been pursuing ya friend Draco everyday. I t'ink Draco just 'bout ready ta crack 'n agree ta go on a date wit' John. Even t'ough John is only a, 'ow did ya friend say, 'a hot-headed mutant nobody.' It was pretty funny. Dey gonna be like fire 'n ice together. Remy t'ink dat be all de excitin' stuff in de Institute. Otherwise everyt'ing be crazy like normal." Remy finished. He paused for a while just watching Harry on the bed hoping that Harry would open his eyes. "Alright _cher_. 'ow 'bout we finish readin' De Light Fantastic. We just 'bout ta de interestin' part o' de showdown 'tween de good wizard 'n de bad wizard."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gambit was having the best dream that he'd had in a while. His face was being peppered with kisses from his beloved Harry. He was warm, comfortable and his _cher _was safe in his arms.

"Remy…wake up. Remy…..Remy!"

Gambit jerked awake, irritated at being rudely awoken from his wonderful dream and ready to lay into the person who woke him up, when he paused surprised to see that the person who woke him up was his beloved _cher._ "'Arry is dat really ya?" Gambit breathed unable to fully believe that Harry had finally woken up after a month and a half.

"It really is me, Remy. I'm so happy to see you again." Harry said as he smiled down at his red eyed lover.

Gambit quickly rolled over so that Harry was pinned beneath him. "I've been dreamin' 'bout dis fo' a long time _cher._ Remy need ta be in ya _cher _I need ta know ya 're safe wit' me_._" Gambit breathed out, harshly kissing his petite green eyed boy.

Harry broke off the kiss panting hard. "Then take me dammit. Hard and fast. Stretch me but don't use lube. I want to feel every inch of you sliding into me, claiming me. I've waited for this moment for more than a year." Harry demanded of his Cajun lover.

"Remy okay wit' dat." Gambit grinned as he quickly pulled off the sweats and t-shirt Harry was dressed in before getting rid of his own clothes.

Harry shamelessly spread his legs, arching his back when Gambit roughly pushed a finger into his entrance and bent down to gently bite his nipple.

Gambit added another finger to Harry's ass as he switched to the other nipple while stretching his lover. "'Ow does it feel ta 'ave my fingers in ya, preparin' ya fo' my cock, 'Arry?" Gambit asked hoarsely as he rammed another finger past Harry's entrance.

Harry arched his back as Gambit's talented fingers brushed insistently across his prostate. "Mmmm…they feel wonderful. I missed you so much when I was away at school. That lovely dildo you sent me for Christmas just wasn't the same as your thick cock slamming into me over and over again. I want your cum in me marking me where no one else ever has." Harry cried out, moaning when Gambit pulled his fingers out of his ass leaving him feeling empty.

Gambit positioned the head of his engorged cock at Harry's entrance before kissing Harry one last time. "Relax fo' me _ma petit_, dis gonna hurt a bit." Gambit warned, waiting until Harry nodded. He paused a moment more and then buried himself completely in Harry's tight ass with one quick thrust.

Harry let out a loud cry as he felt Gambit's thick cock push past his entrance. After not having sex with Gambit for so long he forgot how much it hurt to have that engorged erection slam into him without lube.

"'Re ya all right _cheri_?" Remy asked panting harshly. He paused to let Harry adjust to his size while he willed himself not to cum immediately upon feeling that tight heat encasing his cock after so long.

Harry pushed down insistently on Remy's cock after a few seconds. "Fuck me please Remy. I need you now!" Harry cried out as he squeezed his inner muscles around Remy's cock.

Gambit threw his head back, moaning as Harry's tight ass squeezed him before he pulled back and began to thrust harshly over and over into Harry's ass. He grabbed Harry's hands and pinned them down above his head, all the while increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Harry could not hold on any longer, especially after fantasizing for so long about feeling Remy inside of him. He arched his back and came, his cum spurting between the two men's chests and Remy's name on his lips.

Remy felt his lover cum on his chest and his tight ass trying to milk him for all he had; he managed to thrust for two more times before he buried his face in Harry's neck and filled Harry with his cum while moaning out his little lover's name. Sighing, Gambit let his body drop so that he was covering Harry completely with his own body and his cock still in Harry's ass.

Harry smiled tiredly up at his lover as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the man who had his face hidden in his neck. "I missed you so much Remy. I'm so glad I managed to make it back to be with you." Harry said quietly as he ran his fingers through Remy's chestnut brown hair.

"I was so worried when I got ya last letter _petit._ I didn't know if ya were goin' ta survive de war. Den when Snape brought ya back 'ere I was scared dat ya wouldn't wake up _cher. _I know we haven't known each other fo' dat long but I can't imagine livin' my life without ya 'Arry." Gambit admitted shifting so that his forehead was pressed onto Harry's own. He sighed and then checked his watch. "It's only 5 in de mornin' _cher._ Let's get ya upstairs ta my room fo' a shower 'n get ya into some different clothes. Den we'll go get ya some food. Ya must be starvin' after bein' asleep fo' so long." Gambit remarked as he rolled off of the bed onto his feet.

Harry lay in the bed for a little bit longer admiring Remy's muscular body as he got dressed. He sighed and wiped off his sticky chest with the sheet before pulling on the clothes he had been wearing earlier and then shakily crawled out of the bed. "Where are we?" Harry asked Remy as the man stripped the bed and tossed the soiled sheets into a hamper off to the side.

Remy scooped up his lover smiling at the small squeal of surprise he let out. Remy headed for the door as he responded to Harry's question. "We 're in de medical bay o' de Xavier Institute dat I tol' ya 'bout in one o' my letters. My room's in de attic so we'll take de elevator up dere." Remy told him as they turned down a hall and entered the open elevator.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gambit stood next to the stove scrambling eggs and frying bacon for breakfast. Harry smiled as he sipped his coffee and took pleasure in the fact that he could be with his lover and not have to worry about a prophecy hanging over his head. For once in his life he could make a choice that was not dictated to him by someone else. Gambit slid a plate with the bacon and eggs on it and then picked Harry up, slid into the seat that Harry had been sitting in a moment ago and placing a surprised Harry in his lap. Gambit grinned at his flustered _cher_, wrapped his arms around his lover and laid his head on Harry's back while Harry ate breakfast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus followed his two lovers down the hall towards the kitchen where they could smell bacon and eggs cooking. _Gambit must be up early and decided to cook some breakfast. I wonder if there will be enough for us or do I have to make it myself? Neither Logan nor Lucius are competent enough to do so let alone awake enough to manage not to blow the kitchen up. _Severus thought fondly admiring his two lovers. _I never thought Lucius and I would survive to be able to be together let alone that we would have a third mutant lover. _Severus had been so caught up in his musings that he never noticed that the aforementioned lovers had stopped abruptly in the entrance to the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Severus snapped, irritated at the two men for denying him access to food and coffee. Wordlessly his two lovers stepped aside to let him see Harry, awake and alive seated on Gambit's lap as he finished the last of his breakfast. "Harry?" Severus questioned not daring to believe what his eyes were telling him.

Harry looked up startled. "Severus! Lucius!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/n: Hahahaha…another cliff hanger for you. So Harry's finally woken up, what's going to happen next? Next chapter will be explanations, introductions and a confrontation with Dumbledore. Hope you enjoyed this. Please, please review and in your review let me know if you would like to see mpreg in this story? Please and thank you. Dark Disaster.


	6. Truth and Lies

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. To make up for the long wait I made this chapter extra long and added some more lemony goodness. So it looks like the majority of reviewers want to see mpreg in the story. I agree but it won't be very detailed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this as a favorite story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or X-Men.

Warning: Malexmale relationship. Slashy scenes of the lemony kind. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

Truth and Lies

_Last time:_

"_What is going on?" Severus snapped irritated at the two men for denying him access to food and coffee. Wordlessly his two lovers stepped aside to let him see Harry, awake and alive seated on Gambit's lap as he finished the last of his breakfast. "Harry?" Severus questioned not daring to believe what his eyes were telling him._

_Harry looked up startled. "Severus! Lucius!"_

Harry jumped up out of Gambit's lap and rushed towards Severus who enfolded him in a hug, uncharacteristic for the snarky man. Harry held onto to the irritating potions professor who had become a mentor and good friend to him over the past year, once they managed to overcome the long-held animosity they had for the other.

"Don't ever do anything dangerous again that's going to lead you to be hurt, you incompetent brat!" Severus scolded as he lightly shook Harry.

Harry just sighed and agreed to placate the overprotective teacher.

After Severus released Harry from his hug, Lucius received an enthusiastic hug from the hyper green eyed boy. Once Lucius was released from Harry's death grip, he introduced Wolverine to Harry.

"Harry, this is Logan or Wolverine, he's one of the mutants that teach here at the Institute and he's mine and Severus' other partner." Lucius said somewhat nervously. He knew how close Severus and Harry were and didn't want Harry disliking Wolverine as that would only hurt Severus in the end.

Harry studied the short, feral-looking man that was casually leaning against the wall and smirked inwardly. While he hadn't even considered that the two Slytherins would even think about having a third lover let alone a muggle he thought that Wolverine complimented the two of them. Grinning he took a deep breath and then said, "You smoke the same cigars as Remy."

Snape let his head drop to his chest in relief that Harry had accepted his lover and then darted forward and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry complained.

"Just for being an irritating brat." Severus muttered, relieved that Harry didn't seem worse for the wear after being unconscious for a month and a half.

Harry grinned and then shrieked when he was tackled to the ground by two speeding blurs. "Harry! You're awake!" Hermione and Draco cried out, hugging him between the two of them.

"I am but now I can't breathe!" Harry choked out his face turning an interesting shade of blue.

The two of them quickly released him, only for Hermione and Draco to smack him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Dammit why am I the one getting smacked after I just woke up?" Harry cried out half-jokingly.

"That's for scaring me half to death Harry James Potter!" Hermione exclaimed hands on her hips.

Harry pouted and climbed back into Gambit's lap. "Remy they're being mean to me!" Harry exclaimed to his smirking mate.

"I'm sorry _cheri. _I'll tell 'em ta stop." Gambit said smiling at his lover.

"Good. Make sure you beat them up as well." Harry mumbled into Gambit's chest.

The others just laughed at him.

"Is there any chance of getting some breakfast around here?" Lucius asked once everyone had calmed down.

Harry snuggled into Gambit's side as they sat on one of the couches in the Institute's living room. He had just been introduced to the rest of the mutants that lived there and was still trying not to laugh at Draco. _I always thought Draco was with Pansy but instead he's being pursued by a male mutant! He might proclaim to want nothing to do with Pyro yet I think it's funny that he's sitting as close to him as he can without actually sitting in his lap! Oh it's payback time Draco!_

"Harry what happened in the Final Battle that made you stay unconscious for almost a month and a half?" Hermione asked softly.

Hermione's question jerked Harry out of his musings on Draco's love life and he contemplated her question. "Well I guess it all started right after I got back to England from New Orleans. I decided I didn't want to only rely on my 'damnable Gryffindor luck' anymore and that if I didn't survive the war it would be because Voldemort was stronger than I was and not because my luck ran out. So when the Dursleys dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron I went shopping in Diagon Alley. I bought copies of books that weren't on the syllabus especially ones that dealt with Defense against the Dark Arts, dueling, jinxes, curses and anything else that I thought would be helpful for me. I even went into Knockturn Alley and bought some of the borderline Dark Arts books. They were mostly theory and descriptions of some of the most common Dark Arts spells but there were a few that had the spells listed. Basically I wanted to at least know some of the spells the Death Eaters were likely to use. I thought if I knew what they were capable of I would at least have some advantage in either getting out of the way or having a counterspell at my disposal." Harry explained.

"Harry what would have happened if the Headmaster found out that you brought Dark Arts into the school and were practicing it? Or the Ministry?" Hermione exclaimed ever the rule abider.

"For one the Ministry never found out about my 'extracurricular studies'. Second the new trunk I bought had built in wards to keep Dark magic from alerting other wizards up to a certain point. Finally I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore already knew what I was doing. He's always like that." Harry responded to Hermione's question. "Anyways I began studying and practicing in the dungeon room we found which helped me immensely. During the year I had been thinking a lot about the prophecy and what _the power that the Dark Lord knows not _could be _. _I searched the Library for books with spells that might allow me to defeat the Dark Lord without killing him and then we found out about the Horcruxes. After that I switched my focus to identifying and destroying them in order to rid the Dark Lord of his immortality. However I still trained because even without immortality he was a formidable foe. In February however I found a copy of a book way in the back of the Restricted Section hidden behind a stack of other books. It didn't have a title on the cover but the inside page had the words _Avenue of Forgotten Dreams_ stamped on it. I was intrigued and took it back to the dorm to start reading it." Harry said retracing the events of the past year.

"Did it contain the spell that you used?" Draco asked from his spot between John and Bobby.

"In a way it did and in a way it didn't." Harry replied to a puzzled audience. "When I started reading it I almost didn't finish it because contrary to what I was expecting it was actually a book of poetry not of spells." Harry said.

"But how would a poetry book help you to defeat an evil wizard?" Warren asked from the chair he and Rogue were perched on.

"I didn't see how either at first." Harry responded. "I was intrigued at why a poetry book was in the Restricted Section so I kept reading it even while I kept searching for help in other books. At the beginning of March I finally finished the book. To tell you the truth I was rather disappointed with the book. Not only did it not contain any useful spells but the poetry itself was rather bad. I'm no expert on poetry but there were a lot of things that could have been improved upon." Harry finished dryly.

"So you found another book with the spell you used?" Lucius asked rather confused with Harry's tale.

"No, actually I never found a book that contained a spell that would defeat Voldemort once and for all. I finally resigned myself to the fact that we would have to find and destroy all the Horcruxes and then I would just have to prove myself as the stronger wizard in a showdown with Voldemort. In May we identified and destroyed six of the seven Horcruxes but even before that I had my suspicions about what the last Horcrux was and I knew was pretty sure I knew what had to happen."

"What was the final Horcrux?" Nightcrawler questioned quietly from where he was seated next to Hermione.

"My scar. I think Voldemort was going to use my death to create his last Horcrux but he didn't expect my mother's sacrifice to protect me. Therefore I ended up being Voldemort's seventh Horcrux."

"You let him kill you." Draco stated, horror dawning on his face as he realized why Voldemort had carried a dead Harry Potter into the Great Hall triumphantly.

"I didn't have a choice. We wouldn't have been able to defeat him without my death. I actually didn't expect to live and hoped that Dumbledore would be able to kill him since he was the best dueler and the one that Voldemort most feared. I figured it would be easier especially since Voldemort would be human." Harry explained the last part slightly muffled as Gambit had crushed Harry to his chest as he realized that Harry had literally committed suicide to ensure the destruction of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"I'm not sure I understand, Harry. You were killed by this Voldemort but how did you manage to come back and destroy this wizard?" Professor Xavier asked confusedly.

"After I was hit with the Killing Curse I woke up at King's Cross Station." Harry started.

"Where we get on the Hogwarts Express?" Hermione interjected.

"Yeah that's it. The only thing was that everything was foggy except for Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express. That's when I saw Sirius. He was standing there looking like he had never fallen through the Veil. I ran to him and hugged him and he hugged me back and I just started crying, asking him to forgive me for making him go to the Ministry of Magic to save me. I thought he would be angry with me but instead he just laughed and told me he would rather have died fighting than died of boredom cooped up in Grimmauld Place. I had to smack him for that because I wanted him to be safe and alive not dead. After a few minutes he told me I was actually at the Platform for a reason." Harry said eyes tearing a little as he remembered the events as though it were yesterday.

*Flashback*

_"Harry the reason I'm here is to tell you that you have a choice." Sirius said looking down at his beloved godson. _

_"What do you mean choice? Don't I have to defeat Voldemort like the Prophecy says?" Harry questioned._

_"You destroyed his Horcruxes Harry. They were the reason that no one could ever defeat Voldemort beforehand. Now that they are gone anyone will be able to destroy him or he'll destroy himself trying to create more Horcruxes. No Harry, you no longer have to destroy Voldemort if you don't want to. That's why I'm here." Sirius said softly._

_"What are my choices?" Harry asked wide-eyed._

_"You can come with me and we'll get on the train and go see your parents and Remus and you won't ever be alone again." Sirius explained. _

_"Or?" Harry questioned wanting to hear the other choice before he hopped on the train with Sirius._

_"Or you can go back to Hogwarts and defeat Voldemort once and for all. You'll live a long life with your loved ones and you'll come see us when it's your time." Sirius explained. _

_"So either way I'll get to see my parents and you and Remus right? One choice just means I get to go with you earlier than the other, right?" Harry questioned. In his heart though he already knew what he was going to choose._

_"That's right kiddo." Sirius said knowing as well what Harry's choice was going to be._

_"Then I guess this is going to be the last time I'll see you for a while, right Sirius?" Harry asked smiling even as tears raced down his cheeks._

_Sirius didn't reply and just hugged his godson tightly. "You tell that Gambit to take care of you or else your dad and I are going to haunt him for a long time, understand?" Sirius growled lightly._

_"I love you Sirius." Harry cried out giving his godfather one last hug._

_"I love you too Prongslet. I don't want to see you back here for a long time okay?" Sirius said as he headed for the open door of the scarlet steam engine._

_"I love you!" Harry cried as the train started to move._

_"Don't forget about the forgotten dreams!" Sirius shouted back just as the scarlet train disappeared from sight. _

"Then I woke up." Harry finished sadly.

"Why would Sirius shout to not forget forgotten dreams? That doesn't seem logical." Logan asked.

"I didn't realize either until I started fighting Voldemort. It turns out that book _Avenue of Forgotten Dreams_ was the key to vanquishing the Dark Lord." Harry explained excitedly.

"Wait, ya just said dat da book didn' 'ave a spell fo' ya ta use." Gambit said slightly confused.

"That's what I thought when I was reading it. But it took Sirius' comment to make me remember that the book was a collection of badly written poems but they all ended the same way with a Latin phrase. _Liberatio somnium.* _Release the dreams. The 'bad poetry' actually seemed to be a record of dreams that had been forgotten or never carried out in life but had somehow been captured in writing. During the battle I tried to maneuver it so that our wands would connect again. Once I managed it I said the spell _Liberatio somnium._ Because our wands were connected we were both hit with the effects of the spell." Harry explained.

"What did it do, sugar?" Rogue queried intrigued.

"It literally released all of the dreams of both myself, Voldemort, anyone who had been hit with a spell from either of our wands and everyone who was in the Great Hall at the time of the spell."

"Wait so you're saying it was dreams that killed the most evil Dark Lord in Wizarding Britain?" Severus exclaimed shocked.

"In a manner of speaking. You know that wish magic exists and that it usually takes the form of accidental magic in children under the age of eleven, right? Well this spell literally took all of the dreams and made them come true. And since everyone was thinking of killing and that the desire to kill Voldemort was the strongest desire prevalent that's literally what happened. It sounds strange I know but that's what the spell did." Harry finished his story and looking at them expectantly. Most of the mutants were shocked that something as ethereal as dreams could kill someone.

"So why were you unconscious for a month and a half?" Hermione questioned trying to understand this spell that she had never heard of.

"I got lost." Harry stated.

"Lost in what?" Lucius asked.

"Lost in the dreams. I think that was the side-effect for the caster. I basically lived all of the dreams that were released by the spell. For example, I remember wanting to be invisible when I was younger, so when I was unconscious I actually relived what my life would have been like if I actually was invisible. Or if someone dreamed of being ruler of the world I experienced what that would be like. If someone dreamt that they were a bird I found out what that was like. Any dream any person in the Great Hall at the battle, any dream I had, any dream Voldemort had, any dream his victims had, any dreams that anyone that I had jinxed, hexed or cursed for good or bad, I literally experienced them all."

"That could drive someone insane." Professor Xavier stated awed at what the young man in front of him had gone through.

"I agree. I remember I had a lot of dreams growing up. The combined dreams of all those people must have been almost infinite." Draco stated. "I don't think it would be possible to go through all of them in the span of a month and a half even with magic."

"I didn't relive them all. Remember I said I got lost in the dreams. I couldn't remember what was mine and what belonged to someone else. I literally couldn't find my way back to myself. When you brought me back to the Institute and Remy started talking to me I finally remembered my promise to Remy and the fact that you four were alive, Draco. It took me a while but I managed to find my way back to my own mind and then figure out how to keep the dreams from overwhelming me again." Harry stated.

"Wow you lead one interesting life, man." John exclaimed breaking the tension that had built up after hearing what happened to Harry.

"Your telling me." Harry snorted. "So has Albus come by yet?" Harry asked trying to steer the conversation away from the spell.

"Err…Harry there's something you need to see first." Hermione stated as she exchanged looks with the other three wizards.

Draco ran upstairs and quickly came back with a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched nervously in his hands. "Here Harry read this first before we say anything else."

Harry glanced from Draco's nervous visage to the other three Brits before unfolding the paper and read the flashing headline.

**HARRY POTTER, SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD DIES OF WAR **

**WOUNDS!**

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday evening I was called to Hogwarts by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The news he gave me shocked me to my core. Harry Potter died earlier that afternoon due to damage caused by a very dark spell that was cast by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before Harry Potter destroyed him once and for all. Our Savior managed to hold on for almost two weeks after destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but alas this dark magic was too much for our Savior to overcome. I know that I speak for the majority of Wizarding Britain when I say that Harry Potter will be mourned by many for years to come. He has been a shining beacon of hope for all of us during these dark times brought on by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Headmaster has arranged for Harry Potter's burial to be in two days where he will be buried on Hogwarts' grounds. The funeral is open to the public and all are encouraged to attend and pay their respects to the Savior that ensured the continued prosperity of our world. We will miss you Harry Potter.

For information on the life of Harry Potter see page 2

For detailed information on the burial ceremony see page 4

The others waited for the inevitable outburst when Harry realized that he had been betrayed yet again by someone he cared for. However, they were absolutely stunned when Harry broke out in laughter.

Everyone exchanged looks before Gambit gently took the paper from Harry. "_Cheri _'re ya alright?"

"I'm more than okay Gambit, I promise. Albus did an awesome job faking my death to the public. Much better than I would have been able to do." Harry said smiling.

"Wait one bloody moment! Are you telling me that you are okay with the fact that the Headmaster faked your death even though you're still alive??!!" Snape practically screamed. Lucius ran a comforting hand down his partner's arm even as he looked at Harry for an explanation.

"Wait didn't Albus tell you?" Harry asked confused.

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked looking as outraged as Snape.

"Albus and I discussed this over the course of the year. He wanted me to have some kind of plan ready for what I would do after the war. I think he just wanted to make sure that I had a reason to fight and survive the war and I think he expected me to say that I was going to enter Auror training and marry Ginny. So I told him about my summer in New Orleans and how I was planning on going back to stay with Remy. He seemed a little surprised at first but then he said he was happy for me. However he also pointed out that as the Savior of the Wizarding World it was unlikely that I would be left in peace to enjoy a quiet life with Remy. I mean just look at Dumbledore. He defeated Grindelwald and now he's the Headmaster, is always contacted by the Ministry and he's always expected to be the leader of the "Light" side. He told me that with defeating Voldemort twice I would probably never be out of the public's eye. I told him that wasn't what I wanted." Harry explained.

"So you're saying that the Headmaster helped you fake your death?" Professor Xavier asked incredulously.

"Pretty much. Albus adopted me as his grandson and heir so between the Potter, Black and Dumbledore fortunes I won't ever need to work. Albus wanted me to find something that I enjoyed doing and not expected to do like become an Auror. We planned to have me admitted to the Infirmary after the battle in a 'critical' condition where I would eventually 'succumb' to my 'wounds' and Albus would sneak me to America where I already had citizenship under a false name. We just didn't expect me to be unconscious for a long time." Harry said as he explained their plan.

"So you planned your own death without telling any of your friends?" Wolverine asked feeling angry on behalf of his lovers.

"Wait Dumbledore didn't explain any of this to you? He was supposed to tell you either right before the battle or right after when I was admitted with my 'critical' injuries." Harry asked slightly shocked.

"No. Draco saw the headline in the Daily Prophet and raced to tell us. We got you and the rest of us out of the Infirmary and to one of Lucius's properties here in New York. Then we figured out that you were planning on staying with Gambit so we tracked him down and brought you here hoping that maybe his presence would help bring you out of unconsciousness. We haven't seen Dumbledore since before that issue of the Daily Prophet came out. I was always afraid of what his reaction would be when he found out you were missing from the Infirmary." Severus explained.

"Why I was worried at first and then ecstatic when I figured it out." Dumbledore said as he walked into the Institute's living room.

Instantly everyone was on their feet shouting at the top of their lungs at the appearance of the, up 'til now that is, evil Headmaster.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he hugged the old wizard.

"Why I came to see you of course." Dumbledore replied, returning the hug and allowed himself to be led to an empty seat.

Introductions were quickly made as everyone was still feeling overwhelmed, first at Harry's awakening and his story and then at the unexplained presence of the Headmaster.

"How did you know I was here Grandpa?" Harry asked from where he was protectively plastered against Gambit's chest.

"Once you were conscious those tracking charms I put on you before the battle went off alerting me to your position." Dumbledore explained. "I must admit when Poppy told me that you had been kidnapped from the Infirmary by rogue Death Eaters I was quite alarmed until I realized that Hermione, Draco, Lucius and Severus were also missing along with a couple of house elves. I quickly figured out what must have happened. I had planned on explaining what we decided on about your "death" Harry but I wasn't able to get away in time to explain it to Severus, at least, before you received the copy of the Daily Prophet. I'm sorry for making you unduly concerned about Harry's safety." Dumbledore said, directing his last comment at the other four British wizards.

"I suppose it makes sense now that both you and Harry explained what was going on but I really wish you had included me in the 'let's-fake-Potter's-death' plan." Severus growled lightly.

"I agree. Some warning would have been nice. At least we could have had a backup plan just in case." Hermione scolded from her comfortable position against Kurt.

"Again I apologize, but I just wanted to make sure that Harry would be able to live his life away from the nosey reporters in Britain." Dumbledore added.

At that admission, Gambit couldn't help but feel friendly towards the old wizard. It was, after all, thanks to that meddling Headmaster that he had his Harry safe and sound in his arms once more.

After Dumbledore's surprise visit, things at the Institute finally settled down. Harry had been practically glued to Gambit's side getting reacquainted and learning about the details of what the other had been up to in their year of forced separation. Gambit hadn't even given Harry a chance to make a decision and moved all of Harry's things into his own attic room in the mansion. Gambit was glad of the privacy it offered the two of them especially since he made good on his promise not to allow Harry out of his bed for a week. They received a lot of knowing looks and good natured teasing, but Harry privately thought it was well worth it.

Surprisingly, Severus and Lucius continued living in the mansion where they moved in permanently with Logan. After the move, those three were also suspiciously absent for a week as well. There was a betting pool going on among the occupants of the Institute to see how long it would be before those three submitted to the bonds of matrimony.

Hermione dragged Kurt with her to England where she introduced him to her parents. Much to everyone's surprise Kurt also proposed to her by the lake at Hogwarts when she showed him around. They were planning for a summer wedding at the Institute.

To no one's surprise Draco finally caved and agreed to go out with Pyro. Currently the two were travelling around the world for a while until they decided what they wanted to do. Harry had been slightly surprised that Draco would be willing to travel the muggle way but since he didn't have to give up magic use in other areas, Harry supposed Draco was willing to compromise on the methods of travel.

Life continued at the Institute with new mutants occasionally coming to the school and there were often threats from Magneto and other enemies, but nothing that the X-Men couldn't handle. A kind of idyllic peace had settled over the Institute which was sorely needed after the war at Hogwarts and the battles fought by the X-Men.

Gambit was extremely nervous as he sat across from Severus Snape in the triad's room one night. He had never imagined he would go through this kind of torture until he met Harry in New Orleans.

"Well, what's the reason that you wanted to talk to me alone and without Harry no less?" Severus questioned raising an eyebrow at the red eyed Cajun.

"It actually concerns my 'Arry. Ya 're de only person 'ere dat 'Arry considers family. So I wanted ta get ya permission ta ask 'Arry ta marry me." Gambit said shifting in place.

Severus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Well, that was unexpected. I didn't think Gambit would be the type to make a serious commitment like this. _"Why do you think I should even consider letting you marry Harry?" Severus asked his face a perfect blank.

"I love my 'Arry. I ne'er t'ought I would find someone like my _cheri_ dat I would want ta tie myself ta. I was always 'fraid dat I would be alone 'cause o' my past 'n my mutant abilities, but 'Arry doesn't care 'bout dat kind o' stuff. 'Sides from de day I met him I knew I wasn't goin' ta let him go." Gambit admitted.

Severus stared at Gambit for awhile not saying a word. Just when Gambit was getting worried that Severus would refuse his request, he let out a loud sigh.

"I was always worried that Harry wouldn't be able to find someone to settle down with because of his fame so I'm glad that he went to New Orleans and met you. So I will give you my blessing to ask Harry for his hand in marriage. But if you ever hurt him I will kill you. I was a Death Eater and know so many dark spells and will torture you before I even think about killing you." Severus said, not a hint of laughter in his visage.

Gambit let out the breath he had been holding. "I understand. Remy take care o' his _cheri_." Gambit paused for a moment before deciding to ask another question. "I got one mo' question fo' ya. Is it possible in de Wizarding World fo' two men ta 'ave children?"

Severus sat back stunned. _Not only did I not think that Gambit was the type to make a serious commitment, I also didn't peg him as a family man. _

"Yes, it is possible for wizards to get pregnant. It requires a combination of a spell and a potion but usually most people wait to get married." Severus said staring at Gambit suspiciously.

"I 'ave been t'inking 'bout dis fo' a while now. Now dat 'Arry is goin' ta stay wit' me I started t'inking dat I always wanted a family o' my own. I know dat 'Arry also wants ta 'ave children but I wasn't sure if it was possible fo' a man ta get pregnant. I wasn't goin' ta ask him fo' a while but I just wanted ta know if it was possible first." Gambit explained grinning at the thought of Harry pregnant with his child.

Gambit smiled as he finished setting the candlelit table for two in their attic room. Humming softly to himself he hurried into the bedroom. Quickly he checked to make sure that they still had plenty of lube left in the nightstand before he pulled back the covers and sprinkled blood red and snow white rose petals over the large bed. _If I'm goin' ta propose ta my 'Arry everyt'ing' is goin' ta be perfect. It is a good t'ing I kicked him out o' de room fo' a while. _Hurriedly he changed into black trousers and a handsome long sleeve button up red shirt. Leaving his feet bare and pulling his hair back into a ponytail Gambit rushed back out to the outer room where he had dinner waiting just as Harry walked in the door.

"Remy what's going on?" Harry asked surprised to see his lover dressed up and waiting next to a candlelit table. _Is this the reason why he kicked me out of the room for a couple of hours?_

"Come on _cheri_, Remy got a special night planned fo' us." Remy said as he guided Harry to sit in one chair while he served dinner.

Harry smiled at Remy's romantic nature before he let himself enjoy Remy's surprise.

"Dinner was delicious, Remy." Harry praised as he leaned back in his chair, content after good food and a chance to simply talk with Remy without the others hanging around.

"I'm glad ya enjoyed it 'Arry." Remy said as he quietly steeled himself to ask Harry the most important question yet.

"Remy what are you doing?" Harry asked as Remy got up and walked around the table so that he stood next to Harry. Suddenly he knelt down on one knee and reached into his pocket for a small black box. _Is he going to….? _

"'Arry. I'm so lucky ta 'ave met ya like I did in Nawlins. Ya made me realize dat I could 'ave a life wit' someone dat knew 'n accepted what I am. When I got ya last letter 'n when ya didn't wake up fo' so long, I was so scared dat I wouldn't get ta see ya beautiful eyes 'n let ya know how I felt 'bout ya. What I'm tryin' ta say _cheri _is, will ya marry me?"

Harry stifled a gasp as Remy opened the black velvet box and couldn't quite stop the tear that slipped from his eye when he saw the engagement ring Remy was showing him. It was a thin gold band but the jewel was exquisite. It must have been made by a really skilled jeweler because in the middle of the band was half a ruby and half an emerald. The unique thing though was that the two small jewels were cut so that they met in the middle and formed a whole, so that it looked that the jewel naturally consisted of half a ruby and half an emerald. Only if you looked closely could you tell that the jewel was really two separate parts. Harry had never felt so loved and secure as he was now, gazing at Remy on one knee offering him a family and a life.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you Remy LeBeau." Harry said crying happily as he threw his arms around his crimson eyed lover.

Remy smiled as he held his lover as he slid the ring onto Harry's finger. "Now everyone will know dat ya 're mine 'Arry. I won't let anyone keep us apart again." Remy promised as he scooped up his lover and carried him into the bedroom.

Harry smiled when he saw the obvious love that Remy showered upon him when he saw the rose petals sprinkled across the bed and leaned up to press his lips to Remy's in a deep kiss.

Remy lowered his precious fiancée onto the bed before he quickly removed both their shirts before latching back onto Harry's lips for a long and passionate kiss.

"Ay my 'Arry, ya 're so beautiful." Remy said softly as he trailed his lips down Harry's neck to suck on his collarbone before pressing more kisses to Harry's chest.

Harry reached down and pulled Remy's hair free from his ponytail even as he moaned and arched his back when Remy started to play with his nipples.

"I love seein' ya like dis _cheri_ when ya 're so needy fo' my touch. No one else will e'er see ya like dis." Remy growled out as he dipped his tongue in Harry's bellybutton before removing Harry's pants and boxers in one fluid motion.

Harry moaned in pleasure, both from Remy's words and when Remy quickly swallowed his cock in one go. He cried out as Remy alternately sucked on his cock and gently bobbed his head up and down. Between the mouth on his cock and the single finger that was pressing insistently against his prostate Harry couldn't hold on much longer as he came in Remy's mouth.

Remy gently released Harry's cock from his mouth before moving up to kiss his little lover. He didn't give Harry a chance to recover before Remy turned Harry onto his stomach and then pulled off his own pants, ignoring his neglected erection for the moment. Remy pulled on Harry's waist until he was on his hands and knees in front of Remy. "I t'ink ya goin' ta like what I'm goin' ta do ta ya now." Remy said smirking as he gently exposed Harry's small pink pucker to his gaze.

"Remy what are you doing?" Harry asked surprised then he cried out in shock and pleasure when Remy's tongue worked its way into Harry's ass. He shamelessly pushed back against Remy's tongue wanting more of the pleasurable feelings that Remy always inspired in him. He was hard and aching again as Remy continued to have his wicked way with him. "Remy I'm going to come again!" Harry cried out. Remy's only reply was to shove his tongue deeper and then suck on that lovely little rosebud. "Remy!" Harry cried out as he released white spurts of cum over the sheets for the second time that night. He collapsed helplessly on the bed as his shaking arms and legs couldn't support his pleasure weakened body.

Remy grinned delighted to know that he had already given two delicious orgasms to his lover. He couldn't help but fist his own engorged erection as he stared at the collapsed form of his fiancée. Quickly he regained control over himself and reached for the lube before coating his erection with it.

Harry moaned as he Remy pulled him back onto his hands and knees supporting him with an arm around his waist before lining that huge cock up with his entrance. "Please Remy. I want you in me now!" Harry demanded as he pushed his ass back against his lover.

Remy smiled as he pressed his erection into Harry's loosened hole and didn't stop until his balls hit the back of Harry's thighs. "Mmmm. I love shovin' my cock in ya 'til I'm balls deep in ya ass 'Arry. Ya 're so tight 'round me like ya ne'er want ta let me go." Remy said as he slowly pulled his cock out before just as slowly sliding it back in.

Harry cried and clamped his inner muscles around Remy's cock trying to keep him inside. "Merlin I love it when you talk to me like that Remy!" Harry cried out.

Remy grinned as he continued to teasingly pull out of his lover and then slowly slide back in. "Ya like how I talk dirty ta ya _cheri?_ How I tell ya dat I never want ta let ya leave my bed? O' how I t'ink I should tie ya ta my bed wit' ya tight little entrance exposed fo' me so dat I can take ya when e'er I want ta? Is dat what ya like ta hear my 'Arry?"

Harry cried out and felt himself harden even more at the deliciously naughty things Remy was saying to him. He felt extremely horny when he heard that Remy wanted to tie him up and fuck him whenever he wanted to. "Damn it Remy just fuck me already please!" Harry cried out. He was so horny even though he had two orgasms already.

"What's that 'Arry I'm not sure dat I understand what ya want me ta do?" Remy smirked teasingly knowing that he was frustrating his lover with his slow and gentle thrusts.

Harry groaned when he realized that Remy was in a stubborn mood tonight. "Remy please fuck me! I want you to force me down on the bed and ram your thick cock into me. I want to take me so hard that I'm going to be sore in the morning. I want you to fill me with your hot cum and I want to fall asleep with you on top of me and your cock in my ass. Then when I wake up I want to ride you so hard that you can't think straight!" Harry cried wanting to feel Remy dominate him, yet always knowing that Remy would take care of him.

Remy groaned at the graphic explanation that Harry gave him. And who was he to deny his gorgeous lover what he wanted. "If dat is what ya want 'Arry den dat is what ya 're goin' ta get." Remy growled out. He pulled out completely as flipped Harry onto his back, pulled Harry's legs over his broad shoulders, pinned his hands over his head and then rammed his thick cock into Harry's hole.

Harry threw his head back and screamed as Remy slammed into him. With his legs over Remy's shoulders, Harry was sure that his lover was going deeper into him than ever before and that somehow Remy's cock had gotten even bigger in this new position. Harry couldn't stop crying out as Remy rammed his prostate with every thrust making him see stars every time. "Harder Remy, harder!" Harry cried out desperately.

Remy grinned and obliged his lover slamming into him so hard that he knew that Harry was going to be sore in the morning. "How is dis darlin'?" Remy panted as he thrust harder while leaning down to take Harry's lips in a possessive kiss.

Harry couldn't even begin to answer first because Remy's lips were covering his own and second because he was caught up in the thunderous orgasm that took him by surprise. He threw his head back against the pillows and arched his hips driving Remy in deeper even as his released thick jets of cum over both his and Remy's chest.

Remy cried out as he felt Harry's muscles squeezing around his cock and couldn't help it as he filled his lover with his seed. He collapsed gently on top of his lover, cock still lodged in Harry's ass before gently rolling them over so Harry lay on top of Remy's hard chest, Remy's cock keeping them joined as the two fell asleep the engagement ring glinting on Harry's finger. A promise of the future to come.

Gambit paced up and down the hallway outside of the Medical Bay at the Institute. Dumbldedore, Hermione, Draco, Lucius and half of the mutants at the Institute were crowded in the hallway as well, anxiously awaiting news of Harry's condition. Gambit grinned as he remembered his and Harry's wedding where Harry left the Potter name behind and took Gambit's name as his own. Harry Potter was now Harry Dumbledore-LeBeau and would only claim the Potter name when dealing with Gringotts. To the rest of the Wizarding World Harry Potter was dead, but Harry Dumbledore-LeBeau was living his life with his beloved husband and now they were about to bring their first child into the world. About six months after their honeymoon Remy had asked his new husband about having children and Remy couldn't have been happier with the enthusiastic response that the eighteen year old wizard had given him. _I'm so glad my 'Arry wanted a child as much as I did. Not only do I get a family o' my own, but 'Arry looked absolutely gorgeous when he was heavy wit' our baby._

Suddenly the doors to the Medical Bay opened as Severus and Poppy Pomfrey came out looking tired but extremely happy. "It's a girl." Snape announced as Remy raced inside to check on his family.

Harry lay on the bed tired, but smiling fondly down at the pink bundle on his chest. He looked up pleased to see his husband after a long and grueling delivery.

"Is this our _bébé_?" Remy asked sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"Yes she is. I want to introduce you to Calla Ann LeBeau." Harry said proudly as he gently handed Remy his daughter.

Remy hadn't thought it was possible, but he had just fallen in love again. The little girl was absolutely beautiful to her father. She had her "mother's" emerald eyes and her father's chestnut brown hair in little wisps that decorated her head along with a heart-shaped face and a cute little button nose. She was perfect. "She's goin' ta be a 'eartbreaker when she grows up." Remy commented already thinking about the many different ways it was possible for undesirable suitors to vanish. Remy didn't think he would ever allow his baby girl to date.

Harry laughed tiredly at Remy's statement. "I think she's beautiful." Harry commented.

At that Remy grinned and carefully cradling their daughter to his chest, he leaned over and softly kissed his tired husband. "Ya did a wonderful job bringin' her ta us, _cheri_." Remy praised his husband.

"I know." Harry replied, smiling as his family and friends filled the room wanting to see the new baby. Harry couldn't help but feel utterly content with his life. He had an amazing husband whom he couldn't get enough of, a beautiful new baby girl and the most amazing friends and family anyone could ask for. Even though the controversial Mutant Registration Act would cause them problems in the future he couldn't work up enough energy to care. He finally had all that he could dream of and he planned to enjoy every peaceful moment in spite of what the future would bring.

**THE END**

A/N: That's the finale of Wish Upon a Star. I hope everyone enjoyed it and that the explanations made sense. I hadn't planned on ending it yet but realized that there was nothing else to be said. Let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited and reviewed this story. They all made me very happy! Thank you so much. ~~~Dark Disaster


End file.
